Family Anniversary
by rockhotch31
Summary: Aaron and my OFC Cait's anniversary is New Year's Eve. This story is for all my loyal followers of my Family series. It is my gift to you to wish you all a wonderful and prosperous Happy New Year! However, it can very much be a stand alone story for those of you just finding it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea in my queue but wasn't sure if I wanted to do it. After a chat with my awesome mentor, who provided some great advice, I knew I had to do it!**

**Home for the holidays. A very special couple has an anniversary New Year's Eve. I thought maybe you loyal fans of my **_**Family**_** series would like to see a bit more insight into Cait and Aaron's relationship as they celebrate their special day in a very special way.**

**All rights to the Criminal Minds franchise, including those characters, belong to CBS, ABC Studios and Mark Gordon Productions. The OC's are proudly my own.**

_**Please note:**_** the T rating is there for a reason.**

Chapter 1

New Year's weekend started out very normal for the Hotchner's. Friday night was spent with Cait and Aaron enjoying an evening with Jack playing games and watching a movie. Mike and Matt were both out, spending time with friends. Mike had his usual midnight curfew. Matt, now a college freshman, was allowed the latitude to pick his time to get home, knowing with the loving growl he got from his dad he would not be allowed to sleep Saturday away.

When Dave let Mudgie out that night around ten, he noticed the soft glow of the light in Jack's bedroom window. He smiled, knowing that Cait and Aaron were even letting him stay up later than usual.

Cait, sleeping with an ear open, as only a mother could do, heard Mike come through the house to go up the steps. She peeked at the clock on her bedstand. It read 11:54. She smiled, rolled over and snuggled up next to Aaron as he blissfully slept, having been home the entire week through the holidays, taking some much earned vacation time. Aaron woke an hour and a half later to hear Matt going up the steps. He glanced at the alarm system panel in their room, seen it set and fell back to sleep.

He and Cait woke to the smell of sausages cooking in the kitchen a little after nine. They both smiled, got out of bed, donned sweatshirts and lounge pants, pulling on socks. The northern Virginia winter had set in and even with the furnace purring like a cat, the warmth felt good. They both did their usual in the bathroom and entered into the great room, expecting to see their sons doing the cooking. When they saw Dave in the kitchen, they were mildly surprised but not shocked. Dave had a key to their home and knew the security code to the alarm system. But he had never come over to cook breakfast before without an invite. Both the dogs greeted them as they entered the kitchen and got their usual dose of love.

Dave arched an eyebrow at Hotch. "Mr. straight-laced G-man hasn't shaved yet?"

He just shook his head at Rossi. "I'm on vacation," he said, heading for the coffee maker.

Cait was about to ask Dave what was going on, with Aaron handing her a cup of coffee, when they heard the rumblings of footfalls on the steps. By the sound, it had to be Jack. He flew into the kitchen, his face lighting up like the Christmas tree with the added bonus of Uncle Dave being there. The dogs barked their usual to Jack and the peacefully morning gave way to the usual clamor of the Hotchner household. Dave knelt down for a hug from Jack.

Cait looked at Dave. "I thought I'd cook for all of you this morning, since I'm springing Mudg on all of you the rest of the holiday." He smiled mischievously. "Something came up."

"Now or later," Aaron asked suspiciously, while getting some revenge on their friend.

Dave smirked. "Now for sure; I'm hoping on later."

"Don't forget the pills," Aaron smiled sitting down into a lunch counter seat, pulling Jack into his lap, which prevented Dave from giving Hotch the one finger salute. Cait laughed at them both, while getting Jack a glass of apple juice.

Dave shook his head at Hotch, staring at him. Aaron knew the look. _Paybacks are a bitch_. Just then, much heavier feet started hammering down the steps, meaning the smell had woke the older boys. Dave gave the pancake mix another stir and started a batch. Cait got the syrup warming and then cut two pink grapefruits in half for Aaron, she and the boys. She pulled the other half from yesterday's breakfast out of the fridge. Cait asked Mike to get a quarter of the cantaloupe in fridge cut for Dave. She had read the recent medical studies. Grapefruit and Lipitor, which Dave took for his cholesterol, weren't a good match. The grapefruit could cause serious health side effects, coupled with the drug.

They sat down at the nook table and had a wonderful time with much laughter. As they finished up, with Cait, Aaron and Dave enjoying a second cup of coffee, compliments of Matt, the boys cleaned up with the three of them sitting around the table and they made small talk. They laughed at Matt setting Jack on the counter to dry the few cooking dishes Dave had used, with Mike doing the washing. Matt put them away, knowing his mother wanted them back in their usual spots in the cabinets. The only kitchen that was more organized than Uncle Dave's was their mother's. Matt smiled at that as he slid the pancake griddle into the drawer below the ovens.

As the boys finished, Dave looked at his watch, took a final swig of his coffee and rose from his chair. "I've got to get going." The boys, on their way upstairs, Jack to change for the day, the other two to climb back in their beds for a nap, all hugged Dave, and then raced up the stairs, rattling everything in house. Cait just shook her head at her husband. Hotch looked at Dave. "We straighten all the pictures on the walls before we go to bed. Why we don't know," he said with a head shake.

Dave looked at them with a smile. He reached for Cait, and pulled her into a heartfelt hug, kissing her cheek. "Happy Anniversary; you two will never know how happy all this makes me."

Cait pulled a bit away from the hug and rubbed her fingers along Dave's jawbone. "Dave, we do know." She kissed his cheek as well, with Aaron smiling broadly. Dave tightened his hug again for a second, then let her go. He and Aaron shared a hug as well and Dave moved to the garage door and pulled his coat off the rack and put it on.

"Btw, there's a special something in the beer fridge in the garage for all of you. I love you." And he was out the door. Cait and Aaron looked at each other.

"Doc, I've gotta know," he smiled at Cait.

Cait smiled back. "Fine; I don't want to go out there when it's this cold." A cold snap, much like their first New Year's Eve together, the year before they got married, was descending rapidly on the region. The fireplace in the Hotchner home would get a workout over the weekend.

Aaron came back in less than two minutes later. He rubbed his socked feet on the rug inside the door to try to get them warm from the Artic cold of the cement in the garage, shaking his head at his wife. "Aaron?"

"Doc, there is a bottle of non-alcohol champagne in the fridge." He paused adding, "And a bottle of Dom Perignon." As he moved back into the home, he handed her an envelope. "This was attached to it."

Cait, smiling, took the envelope from her husband and opened it. She pulled out the beautiful anniversary card that Dave had selected, noting it was a Hallmark card. Aaron looked over her shoulder, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her back to his chest. The sentiment of the card was heartfelt. _Happy Anniversary_ the front said, with a picture of a long stemmed red rose through two wedding rings. On the inside: _To two very special people. Thank you for letting me be part of your special day. Happy Anniversary_. Cait smiled; only Hallmark would have a card for a best man for an anniversary. Dave had signed it with his usual flourish.

Yet, they read the note he had included on the left blank side of the card. _Cait and Aaron, I was so honored to serve as your Best Man at your wedding. The two of you know how I feel about you. My two best friends in the world found love together. And without my help! Btw, I still owe you two on that point_. Cait and Aaron gently laughed as they read together. _I love you both. I love the family you have. And most importantly, I love that you make me a part of that family. However, I know last year the two of you were simply heads down in a family holiday. It was technically your first as a family. I understand that and fully supported it._

_This year, please take the time to celebrate your anniversary. And the love I know the two of you share. Cait and Aaron, you two deserve that._

_Share the non-alcoholic stuff with the boys with my love. The Dom is my love for the two of you. Enjoy_. He simply added a "D".

And also a PS. _Btw, I'll be sending the M&M's a text NYE. "Let mom and dad sleep in. They won't be sleeping in their pj's tonight."_ He added the internet chatroom short cut of a wink.

###

**A/N: Here we go again folks. Me, anticipating my international reader's questions; however, I think I'm getting better. Some reviewers even commented I have!**

**Dom Perignon champagne is THE premium champagne on the market worldwide. It runs $200+US per bottle. I know I've already discussed Hallmark with all of you before. However, they DO make a card for just about every occasion, fitting every person. Dave cares to send the very best. (Hallmark's commercial tagline: "when you care to send the very best.")**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm only going to say this once. I luvs y'all. When I posted the first chapter, I rated it as "T". There is a reason for that; mostly being I don't want the FF mod peeps hitting me over the head. This chapter may earn it. I know a subsequent chapter will absolutely deserve it. You have been warned. ;)**

**And….**

**Happy New Year everyone! It just turned to 2013 for me!**

Chapter 2

The rest of Saturday played out for the Hotchner's pretty much on script. Cait had pork chops thawing out for dinner, wanting to give her family, and especially Matt that had been living on college food service meals, some home cooking. But the cold snap meant the chops would have to be cooked inside, rather than on the Weber, the way they all usually liked them. Cait browned them in a frying pan and then baked them on top of scalloped potatoes, another family favorite.

The boys decided that afternoon to have a "brother's" night. The three of them took off after dinner for a movie theatre in the southern part of DC that was still showing the 3D version of _Finding Nemo_, Jack's favorite movie. It started at 7pm. When things got tough with his school work, Cait and Aaron would always remind him: just keep swimming. Cait was floored by the homework he had compared to Matt and Mike in first grade. Obviously, things had progressed in the education system. Yet Cait, and Aaron when he was home, would spend nearly an hour every night to help him get it all done.

While the boys were out, Aaron built a roaring fire and he and Cait curled up on the couch with a glass of wine from the bottle of fine Bordeaux they had received from the team as a Christmas present. They watched their favorite movie; _The Shawshank Redemption_. The boys got home a little before 9:30, with Matt carrying Jack in the home in his arms. Jack was conked out. Cait and Aaron got him into bed as the boys went to quietly play their video games.

Sunday was their same routine. They attended church at 8 am. Jack, sitting next to Cait, conked out, putting his head in her lap through the pastor's sermon, given his late bedtime the night before. She smiled rubbing his back as Aaron put his arm around her shoulder. It was pro football on the TV for the afternoon, the four Hotchner men together, with Cait smiling at them in the kitchen.

She had chicken thawed out, always cooked on the Weber as well. But with the weather, she "old fashion" fried it, a first for Jack. He ate like a fiend at dinner, as the rest enjoyed the treat as well, along with the mashed potatoes and all the rest of Cait's meal. Of course, being Sunday, that included a Jell-O salad mainly for Jack. But with the two other boys around, the bowl was empty by the end of the meal. All three of the boys turned in early with their long nights through the weekend catching up to them. And tomorrow night would be New Year's Eve. It would be another late night.

Cait and Aaron weren't far behind them as the house settled down.

-00CM00-

The boys, on their way to the movie, had formulated a plan. Beans, sleeping with Mike, woke him up every morning to be let out, except of course for the weekends when it was Jack's job. But when Jack conked out in the car Matt looked at Mike, who just smiled and shook his head. Mudg, with Jack, would not wake his best friend, but would hear Mike getting up. Since they went to bed early, they knew the dogs would wake early, wanting to be let out. The card, with the present they had bought for their parent's anniversary, was in Mike's care. It was up to him to get it downstairs for it to greet their parent's day. Monday was New Year's Eve. It was mom and dad's anniversary.

As the boys suspected, Beans nudged Mike awake a little after seven Monday morning, antsy to get outside. Mike rolled out of bed and pointed Beans to Jack's room to get Mudg. He threw on a pair of lounge pants and a sweatshirt, along with a pair of socks. He smiled at Beans as she returned with Mudg, both of them standing in the doorway as he finished dressing, wagging their tails. He grabbed the card and present out of his dresser drawer and smiled at the dogs, giving them both some love. The dogs headed down the steps, with him following.

Mike let them out the French doors in the great room, after shutting off the alarm by the kitchen door. As cold as it was, he wasn't going to let them out the back door of the garage. After the dogs were out, Mike placed the present, beautifully wrapped by Lisa, their next door neighbor and their parent's Matron of Honor in their wedding next to the coffee maker. The card was tucked under the ribbons of the gift.

Being so cold outside, the dogs didn't fool around. They quickly appeared at the door. Mike let them in, and followed them into the laundry room. He fed them and changed their water and headed back to bed. Ten minutes later, Beans re-entered his room, gently nudging his arm that she was there. She burped loudly and then settled back down into her usual spot. While he couldn't hear her burp, he could see it. He smiled and fell back to sleep knowing that Mudg had curled back up with his youngest brother and Beans was his usual bud, keeping him safe.

Aaron rolled over at little past 8:30 to see Cait sleeping soundly. She had been fighting her usual hip and back issues again. The slightest things could set if off. Smiling that she was resting so comfortably, he climbed out of bed and threw on the same type clothes that Mike had earlier. He walked into the kitchen to start the coffee maker and noticed the present. He smiled deeply and got the coffee brewing.

As the aroma of the coffee woke Cait from her slumber, her back and hip pain free, she rolled over to look at her smiling, bare-chested husband, with his usual morning scruff. _Damn, I like waking to this sight_, she smiled to herself. "Good morning," Aaron smiled. He pulled her into a deep kiss. When he was done, he smiled. "Happy Anniversary Cait; I love you."

Cait rubbed the stubble on his chin and smiled. "I love you too."

He reached over to his bedstand and handed her the present from their sons, with the card. They had made a pact the night they got married. They didn't need cards, flowers or gifts to celebrate their special day. They just simply needed their love for each other. He smiled. "I think our sons had some help."

Cait smiled. "You do know who has her hand written all over this?"

Aaron smiled. "Who else?" Cait, in a tank top, with no bra, loved Aaron sliding his hand up under the top, gently caressing her breast as she pulled the ribbon off with a smile. She opened the envelope revealing the card. Of course, the boys, following Uncle Dave, would only buy a Hallmark.

The outside of the card simply read: _To our parents on your Anniversary_. Cait opened the card. The message inside, as they both read together, caused Cait to wipe a tear away. _You are our love. You are our lives. You are our support. You are with us every day. In our hearts always. _There was a space_. We love you both, knowing that what you give us each and every day makes us that much stronger as a family. And it symbolizes the love you have for each other. Happy Anniversary to you both with our love._ All three of the boys signed it. They shared a smiled at Jack's. He had drawn a paw print besides his. _Beans _he added.

Cait pulled the wrapping paper off as Aaron pulled her next to his body, gently nuzzling her neck. She smiled at him, opening the box, which was deeper than what they both expected for a present from the boys.

Inside, amongst the tissue paper was a forest green envelope. Aaron pulled it out after removing his hand from under Cait's top, his other arm wrapped around his wife. Cait took it from him, flipped it over and opened it. She pulled out the card that matched the color of the envelope. It was gift certificate to Sean and Leslie's restaurant in New York City from the boys. Leslie had added a note at the bottom. _The boys saved for this_. They looked at each other with questions.

Aaron pulled out more tissue paper and found another envelope. It was a gift card to one of the hotels in the area of the restaurant from Sean and Leslie. As they dug deeper in the box, they found more of the same from Cait's parents, brothers and wives, along with Jake, the lone single of the Barkley family. Jamaal and Lisa had added their own.

Cait looked at Aaron. "I think SAC Hotchner, we are part of a conspiracy," she smiled.

Hotch smiled. "Or maybe just simply some boys that want mom and dad to go away for a weekend," he smiled, kissing her cheek. He reached to rub her breast again while starting to nuzzle her neck.

She looked at him. "You want to get inside something more than a box, don't you?"

"Yup," he mischievously smiled at her. He pulled his hand free from her breast again, took all the gift cards along with the tissue paper, put them in the box and tossed the box on the floor on Cait's side of the bed.

"What about the boys," Cait whispered, as she pulled her tank top off.

Aaron, helping her, smiled. "Sex Education 1101; it's our anniversary," he said laying her flat on the bed. "Mom and dad still do it," he added, pulling at her sleep shorts and panties. Their bed clothing seconds later was on the floor next to the box.

Aaron smiled at his wife. "As precious as those gifts were, this is what I really want to get inside of," gliding into her, kissing her gently. Cait hungrily accepted him.

-00CM00-

As they laid together in the aftermath glow of their love-making, with Cait lying on top of Aaron's chest with her head nestled into his neck, they heard the boys coming down the steps. The boys had thankfully slept in. Cait smiled at Aaron, as he turned his head a bit. "They're in stealth mode," he smiled. "The pictures aren't rattling. I think we're going to get breakfast," he said kissing Cait's cheek.

Cait leaned up on Aaron's chest. "I love you," she said, putting a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "But no breakfast in here. This is our space; just like the boys have theirs." He smiled. They climbed out of bed, put their bed clothes on, added their usual morning attire with sweatshirts instead of t-shirts, along with socks instead of bare feet, brushed their teeth and headed into the kitchen.

They entered to chorus of "Happy Anniversary" from their sons. Cait and Aaron responded with large smiles and they all shared hugs. "We loved the gifts guys," Aaron said. "We'd like to know a little more."

The boys shared a glance. Matt looked at them. "You will; in time," he smiled. The dogs, slumbering in the sunshine of the French doors, albeit with the chill outside, came into the kitchen, wanting their own love. Cait and Aaron happily compiled.

Cait smiled, wrapping Jack in her arms with his back against her legs. "And if I can go all girly on you guys for sec," she paused to look at their three sons, "the card was beautiful." She kissed Jack on the top of the head. Matt and Mike beamed.

Matt looked at the two of them. "David Rossi lesson #3: 'when you care to send the very best'." Cait and Aaron smiled their pride.

Jack pulled out of Cait's embrace. "But mom, we wanted to cook breakfast for you two," he frowned.

Aaron pulled him up into a hug. "What's stopping you son?" Jack, smiled, gave his dad a kiss, reached over and kissed Cait as well and wiggled out of Aaron's arms.

Mike smiled, setting two cups of coffee down on the lunch counter for them. Cait and Aaron sat down and watched as they made the family breakfast. They smiled at each other, knowing the boys had a plan walking in. They were a well-oiled machine.

Matt was already frying the bacon as Mike cut pink grapefruit halves for all of them. Cait insisted they have fruit, or juice, with their breakfast. As Matt finished the first pan of bacon, which he put into the oven to keep warm, as the second pan started, he ate his grapefruit. Mike plopped Jack on the counter and they both ate theirs as Mike began to get the ingredients for the scrambled eggs together. Cait smiled at Aaron, while they both enjoyed the wonderful Texas delight.

When Mike finished adding the ½ & ½ to the eggs, he grabbed his mom's whisk from the kitchen ceramic holding many of her cooking utensils and very ceremoniously handed it to Jack.

"You get the honors my brother," he smiled. Jack gave his brother his bright smile and started mixing while Matt cleared the family's plates of the grapefruit rids into the garbage can built into the kitchen island while the bacon sizzled. Aaron looked at Cait and smiled broadly.

Jack, mixing the scrambled eggs, looked at Cait. "Isn't your job to set the table?" Cait smiled broadly, as she had told that to Jack many nights with dinner prep.

"Yes sir," she smiled broadly.

"I'll help mom," Aaron smiled as well. The two of them set the nook table. As they did, Matt finished the bacon, pouring off the grease, carefully adding it to the container that Cait used to grease baked potatoes, wiped the pan off thoroughly so there wouldn't be a grease fire, set it back on the stove and poured in Mike and Jack's scrambled egg mixture.

Mike grabbed Jack and moved him to a different spot on the counter, setting him down next to the toaster. "Got this bro?" he asked with a smile.

"All over it bro," was the smiled response he received as Jack reached for the loaf of bread on the counter. Cait and Aaron just shook their heads at each other, sitting back down at the lunch counter. Mike re-filled their coffee cups. As Matt cooked the eggs, Mike set the jams on the table and buttered the toast slices that Jack made. He slid them into the oven on top of the bacon to keep them warm. The way the boys ate, the four slice toaster came in handy.

Ten minutes later, the family sat down at the nook table to the wonderful breakfast, laughing and enjoying the time together. Matt looked at Aaron. "No roses for your bride?"

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "My bride doesn't need roses to tell her how much I love her," he said with a smile. "We made that agreement long ago," he winked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You guys didn't sleep with any pj's last night did you?"

Cait roared with laughter, her green eyes sparking. Gently cupping Jack's chin in her hand, she looked at him. "Nope, Jack. We didn't. But remember what I told you about that?"

Jack smiled. "Yup mom, I remember," he smiled, remembering the time when he caught them in bed without pj's. Cait looked at him. "You told me dad and you would keep your promises you made in church when you got married. We're celebrating that today. And that sleepin' without pj's helps keeping those promises. I get it." His brothers gently laughed at their parents, getting the message Cait was sending to Jack, without his young mind not knowing all the details.

Aaron looked at his wife with loving eyes and smiled.

###

**A/N: Pink grapefruit usually come from Florida or Texas. The Texas ones are the best. All due respect to the Sunshine State (Florida's nickname; my state's is the Dairy State). ½ & ½ is half milk, half cream. It's a lighter blend than cream. My dad uses it in his coffee and I use it in other recipes besides scrambled eggs.**

**And a shout out to my mom. She always coated the potatoes she was going to bake in bacon grease to make the skins crisper. A cooking hint I continue to this day. *points to heaven* Luvs ya mom! Thanks for teaching me that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so, so much for the reviews and favorites. As always, I am deeply humbled by your response.**

Chapter 3

When they finished, the older boys went upstairs to take their showers. Cait and Aaron cleaned up the kitchen. It was only fair. The boys had cooked. As Aaron washed the few pans the boys had used in preparing the meal with Cait drying them and putting them away, Jack sat on the kitchen island. He chattered happily about things and how he was enjoying his Christmas presents, enjoying some alone time with mom and dad.

With Matt home, and Mike in no sports for a couple of weeks, he wasn't getting his usual mom and dad time; which he didn't mind. He loved his brothers, took pride in Mike's athletic accomplishments and missed Matt terribly. But to score this golden moment was wonderful for him. Cait and Aaron smiled as he happily talked away. Aaron cleaned the range top up from the bacon grease splatter, knowing his wife's cleanest kitchen standards, rinsed the dish wash rag and let the sudsy water out of the sink.

Cait started to reach for Jack. "Mom, I can jump down. Your hip is just starting to feel better." He hopped down and gave her a hug around her legs. Cait rubbed his blonde hair and he raced upstairs to his room. Cait and Aaron headed to their bedroom as well to take their showers as well.

As they walked in, Aaron looked at Cait. "Wanna shower together?"

Cait shook her head. "No," she said pulling him sensuously to her, giving a cheek of his butt a soft squeeze. "I know what will happen. And Big Dog, I want you to save it for tonight," she smiled.

"Is that a promise?"

Cait smiled tenderly. "It's our anniversary. You just better be on top of your game buster," she laughed, kissing him. "You get in first. I'm 99% there with my hip. I just need a bit of a hot soak."

Aaron pulled her to his chest. "What made you think to put two water heaters in when you built the house? And the two biggest you could find?"

She smiled and kissed him. "A damn good architect that got fired by Mark's family; he knew this home was on their bill."

Aaron stopped in his tracks. "I thought you built the house from your settlement money?"

"I did," Cait smiled. "The Burnham steel fortune of Pittsburg paid for the design consult and drawings. Harvey's protégé, under his tutorage, made sure." Cait kissed him. "And so did I." Aaron gave her a puzzled look. "What does Derek always say to Spencer?" she smiled.

Aaron smiled. "Paybacks are a bitch. But there's a bigger story that I've never heard," he said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist as they walked into their large bathroom.

"Yes there is."

Aaron kissed her. "Cait, don't pull a Garcia on me. As Derek says to her, 'just spit it out'."

Cait mischievously grinned and Aaron knew immediately there was much more to the story. As Aaron started stripping his clothes off, Cait started the story. "Jim Dawes was Mark's best friend in college. Mark was his Best Man at he and Monica's wedding. Jim did the same for us. And when Mark entered Burnham Steel, he made sure the architecture and design firm that hired Jim got the Burnham contracts. Big bucks for the firm; Jim rose up quickly."

"Mark and I were living here, with Mark doing the lobbying thing on the Hill for Burnham, after getting his law degree from Georgetown. Jim and Monica, along with Mark and I were best friends. Pittsburgh is only two and a half hours away. We were close; very close." Cait smiled lovingly at her naked husband, rather enjoying the sight. He smiled and pulled the glass shower door open.

Aaron climbed in, shut the door and walked to turn the water on, moving to his left to let the water get warm in the spacious shower. It took less than thirty seconds. Cait sat down on the edge of the large Jacuzzi tub. She started to go on with the rest of the story. "Doc, you gotta speak up so I can hear you over the water. But please, go on."

"After we separated the first time, Jim pulled Mark aside and told him that he was crazy to screw up his relationship with me. Mark's response: 'I'm a Burnham; I'll screw what I want'. Three days later, the firm that Jim worked for was informed they were no longer being used by Burnham Steel." Aaron listened as he washed himself. "And the contract the architecture firm signed had the Burnham Steel teeth in it which said they could back out at any time. Like Burnham, it was steel; unbreakable. And then Mark sent a letter to President of the architecture firm, outlining that Jim was the cause of the break. He was fired immediately."

Aaron, washing his hair, turned as he was rinsing out the shampoo and looked at Cait through the glass of the shower. "Mark was really that damn ruthless?"

Cait sadly smiled at him. "Welcome to Burnham Steel my love. That's the way they played." She continued on. "Jim was pretty much blackballed in Pittsburgh but he found a job here in the DC area for a small firm. It was huge pay cut for them, but he and Monica survived. When Mark and I separated the first time, Harvey's protégé, Joshua Lowenstein, absolutely bushwhacked the Burnham lawyers when he drew up the will I wanted to protect myself and the boys."

Aaron shut the water off, shook himself off, and opened the shower door. Cait was waiting with his large towel. He took it, giving her a kiss and started to dry off, starting with his hair. His face still showing, he said, "And…."

"I was supposed to get my half of his share of the family fortune to take care of the boys." Aaron, pulling the towel off his head to dry the rest of himself, looked at her. Cait smiled. "You've never asked."

"I didn't think it was any of my business." He kissed her again. "I know what we have together and most of its Mark's family money, plus what Dave helped you invest."

Cait looked him in the eye. "$32 million." Aaron just stared at her. She shook her head. "Yup, that would have been me and the boys share." She smiled coyly. "That was my bargaining chip."

"Doc?"

"My chance to completely walk away from that family. Aaron, you have no idea what that family was like. Mark's dad, the only really good man of the whole family, died as an officer in Vietnam, having volunteered to join the Army after graduating from college. Pissed off the old man to no end. Mark was six. They chased his wife off as well; who believed the same and the old man raised Mark. Screwing any skirt that would allow you was the norm, sometimes even if you weren't allowed." She rolled her eyes as she eased herself up on the sink counter while Aaron started to shave in his boxers.

"When Mark died, I wanted out for myself and the boys." Aaron looked at her. He knew that her agreement with the family said that she would raise the boys under the Barkley name, with absolutely no contact from the Burnham family. One contact: she got the full amount.

"I settled for eight; 25% along with the codicil that Josh wrote in. The Burnham's would pay for the design of the home that I would build for the boys with the money."

Aaron, shaving the scruffy off his face looked at her and smiled. "And Jim's firm here in the area got the contract."

Cait smiled and nodded. "It was in the black ink of the document. And that Jim would specifically do the design." Cait smiled again coyly. "I liked sticking that part to the Old Man. And the Old Man didn't care about his grandsons because he knew I would be the one raising them and he couldn't chase me off. So bottom line for him: he saved 24 million dollars. Took him less than a day to sign the final agreement."

Aaron kissed her as he finished shaving. "Cait, I've never met them? Jim and Monica?"

Cait sadly shook her head. "Jim rose back up to the prominence he deserved with the new firm here in DC. He and Monica were killed by a drunk driver in head on collision." Cait eased off the counter, taking her clothes off to get into the shower.

"It was Memorial Day weekend," she said as she opened the shower door. "Mike had turned ten that spring. Matt was twelve." She shook her head, getting in. "It was like they lost an aunt and uncle."

Aaron gently grabbed her hand before she shut the door, pulled her to him and kissed her. He thought back a bit to how Mark had absolutely used his charm to get Cait to marry him and behaved for the first part of their marriage. Cait got older, and most importantly, wiser hanging around Mark and his family. "Would you think I'm condescending if I told you I am proud of how you handled Mark's family?" She smiled and shook her head. "Just shows how unprepared they were to battle one Caitlyn Barkley." He kissed her and looked at her again. "Sure you don't want me to wash your back?" he brown eyes sparking.

Cait looked at Aaron. "Down boy," then looked below his waist. "Both of you." She smiled and moved to turn the water on. Aaron laughed and shut the door and headed into their bedroom.

It was food prep for Cait most of the day which she enjoyed. She put together a light meal for the guys again watching football, this time college teams. They ate around two, enjoying some chicken salad. They were once again going to have their traditional New Year's Eve dinner of steak and lobster, once they got home from church. She spent the rest of the day lazily working in her kitchen, cleaning the lobster tails, making lettuce salads (even one for Jack who had developed a taste, all be it drenched in salad dressing), buttering and adding a hint of garlic salt to the Italian bread they all loved, and getting the baked potatoes ready to go in the oven before they left for church. A little after five, after Jack had let the dogs out and fed them, they all moved to their rooms to get ready for church. Just before they walked out the door, Cait put the bakers in the oven.

It was a beautiful service as usual with their Pastor doing it right. It wasn't very well attended so those that were there, instead of sitting in their usual places all come together and sat in the first four rows of pews at the front of the church. The warmth of the church family was shared by all.

Once they got home and changed, the family gathered as Aaron cooked the steaks on Cait's grill in the range top while Cait broiled the lobster tails. Mike and Jack were in charge of getting the table set, including the salads and the dressings, with Matt gently melting the butter for the lobster. The sat down together and enjoyed the wonderful meal.

The boys did the kitchen clean-up, with Jack helping. The grates of the range grill would be cleaned later after they cooled.

They headed into the great room as a family. Jack still had a lot to learn from Uncle Dave. He didn't have a poker face and his look gave away to Cait and Aaron that the boys had something planned.

Matt ambled in. "Let's watch something together."

Mike looked at him. "I've got just the thing to watch." He reached into the cabinet Cait had in the living room that housed the sound system and all the CDs and DVDs. He pulled out a homemade one. He stuck it in the DVD player, with Matt getting the TV set to play it, as Jack herded his parents to the couch. He joined his brothers on the floor enjoying the warmth of the fireplace and the DVD spun into action.

_Aaron and Cait's Wedding_ the DVD showed on the TV.

###

**A/N: The "Hill" is Capitol Hill; as in the Capitol of the US. Cait's first husband was a lobbyist for his family's steel company business. Don't get me going on lobbyists. They are worse than most lawyers; bottom feeding scum. *climbs down off of soap box***

**Chicken salad, at least in my world, is chicken pieces with pasta and dressing. In my home, it's Miracle Whip, a form of mayonnaise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For those of you just finding this story, or haven't read all of my **_**Family**_** series, in the debut story, I wrote of a surprise reception for Cait and Aaron after they were married. Those in attendance got to see a DVD of their wedding.**

**This was my inspiration to this whole story. I wanted to give all my loyal **_**Family**_** readers a closer look at their wedding. My super fantastic mentor, the 2012 awarding-winning Fanfic author Thn0715 provided me some advice that got this story rolling.**

**I hope it lives up to her expectations. *Knightly bow***

Chapter 4

As the title faded, the music of Johann Pachelbel's _Canon in D Major_ began to play. While the brother of Jamaal, Lisa's husband, had the company that put these kinds of videos together, it was Jamaal that did the editing. Jamaal was the principal of the high school Mike attended, and Matt had graduated from in the spring; he was also a partner in his brother's business. And he was good. Yet it was his brother's crew that filmed the wedding from several different camera angles, with microphones strategically placed.

Knowing Cait and Aaron had helped Jamaal in his editing process. He knew Pachelbel's piece was one of Cait's favorites, long before the rock group Trans-Siberian Orchestra had made it into a Christmas classic with their version called _Christmas Canon_.

As the music played, still pictures slowly began to show, documenting the happenings before the wedding. A very talented intern Jamaal's brother had hired took them. And she had a sharp photographic eye. The first picture was of Aaron, looking at his watch. He was dressed in a black suit, with the ensemble clearly stating that it was a formal rented suit. The white shirt sleeves held cuff links at the end. However, instead of a tuxedo bow tie, he was wearing a regular black tie.

The next picture was of Aaron kneeling down on one knee to straighten Jack's tie. Jack was dressed the same as Aaron. The third picture was of Aaron standing with his right hand on Jack's shoulder, looking at his watch again. Cait giggled. "Were you worried?" she asked looking at him.

He just shrugged at her, thinking back to that moment. _I know this right. But why do I have butterflies the size of eagles in my stomach? I wasn't this nervous when I married Haley….well maybe, just not as…damn Aaron Hotchner, you of all people, have once again, got the groom's jitters. But why? I love this woman. I want to spend the rest of life with her. But why am I so damn nervous? Oops, sorry God. I know I'm in your house. _He smiled to himself, taking a deep breath_. Thanks for the answer. And thank you for giving her to me. I know you did._

The next picture was Matt and Mike lighting the two sets of candle labara's that stood next to the church's altar on each side. And it was a wide shoot of the entire altar area with the beautifully lit Christmas trees and the poinsettias tiered in front of the threes. Both of them were wearing the same attire as Aaron and Jack. Aaron wanted that surprise for Cait. And he thought back to the night that they had snuck out of the house to get fitted. "We got guy stuff to do Cait," he smiled at her.

Cait smiled as well. _I think I know what they're up to_ she happily smiled as the four of them went out that door. Cait, looking at picture of the boys lighting the candles, smiled at the memory.

The following picture was of Dave, dressed in his best Italian made black suit with white shirt and regally striped royal blue tie, kneeling down to talk to Jack part way down the church's center aisle, away from everyone else.

The first was Jack, with his large happy smile at Uncle Dave. The next was of Dave adjusting Jack's right suit coat pocket. Cait, once again seeing the picture of Dave and Jack, her eyes brimmed with tears.

The following one was priceless. It was Dave and Jack looking up to see Cait coming down the aisle, sharing a smile with each other that lit up the screen. You could see Cait in the background, over Dave and Jack's shoulders. Mike and Matt smiled at each other with the memory as well. The background music was still Pachelbel's _Canon_. Cait and Aaron were watching the DVD only for the second time. And honestly, the first time they all really got to watch it and reflect. The first time, they were overwhelmed by the surprise party. It was their chance to finally enjoy it.

The next picture was of Aaron turning to see Cait, with the boys at his side, smiling. _I will never, ever forget that first look at her. She was amazing and beautiful_ Hotch smiled to himself.

Cait was in a beautifully fitted knee length cream colored dress, with shoes to match. Her hair was swept up and pulled to the back in a roll. A curled thread of hair hung by each ear. She wore diamond earrings, with a matching diamond necklace that showed in the V-neckline of the dress. Maggie had sent them with Jake, who had spent Christmas with the family. "For your special day; I wore these when I married your dad – something borrowed," the note read. "Enjoy your special day Cait; you deserve this. Dad and I will be there with you; heart and soul" the note read.

Cait shared with the wonderful men in her life that tidbit they didn't know. Aaron looked at her as she nodded at him, with Jack swiveling in his spot. "Really mom? Grandma did that?"

Cait smiled. "Yup Jack, she did." The next picture slowly rolled up of Dave, his elbow bent, with Cait's hand in the crock, and Jack holding her other hand walking her up the aisle, with Lisa already ahead of her. Aaron smiled at the picture again, remembering _Thank you Dave for doing this for us_.

Cait thought of a memory as well. _If dad can't be here, I've got my next choices walking me up the aisle; my second best friend and my son to be._

The video faded to black for a second and then resumed with no music. Aaron smiled as Cait approached him and Dave let her go. "You looked absolutely amazing," he said, kissing her temple. Their three sons standing next to their dad nodded their agreement.

It was then that Pastor came out the robing room and looked at them. He smiled. "This is your last chance you two."

Cait and Aaron looked at each other. She had caught his joke but thought _Chance?_ _I never thought I would have this chance at love again and to be his happy_ Cait reflected.

_There's no way I'm backing out. I want this_ Aaron smiled as he looked at her. They both looked at the Pastor and shook their heads. Pastor got Lisa positioned as the Matron of Honor. He smiled as Dave moved to walk Cait to altar. "Aaron," he said, "you're here," gently waving his hand to Aaron's place as the groom. Aaron moved to the spot. The three boys smiled as Dave walked Cait up the three steps and then to Aaron standing at the altar. He kissed her right cheek and then took his place to the right side of Aaron as Best Man. Aaron beamed as Cait stepped to his left side. _I'm really going to marry this man_ swept through Cait's mind. One eye showed the sign of a tear which the Pastor noticed. He smiled at her and nodded.

The boys moved to sit down in the front pew. Pastor said, "Boys, come stand behind your parents," he smiled. "I know they would want you close." Matt got them up the steps with Jack standing in the middle, directly behind them, a few feet back.

Pastor started with the innvocation, read a Psalm and said the opening prayer. He then recited two readings from the Christian Bible. One was from the Old Testament, where God created a wife for Adam. The second was from the New Testament, the Gospel account of the first miracle at the wedding in Canaan.

He looked at the soon to be married couple. "Yes, I missed a certain reading on purpose. Before the Gospel reading, there is usually an Epistle reading. However, my sermon to you is based on the Epistle reading, so I'm cutting a few corners to make this service, per you wishes, short." He looked at the boys over Cait and Aaron's shoulders and winked at them. The three of them smiled.

"The text I chosen for your wedding sermon is from St. Paul's first letter to the congregation in Corinth; from the thirteenth chapter reading the thirteen verse." Cait slightly dipped her head. _Only you Pastor would do this for us_ she smiled looking back at him.

Aaron, seeing her reaction, _this has got to be special._

The DVD player in the great room of the home on Deer Valley Road paused. Mike, in charge of the remote, looked at his mother. "We were standing behind you and couldn't see your reactions. And like we all commented, that night we first saw this we had other things on our mind." Mike looked Cait in the eye. "You knew that was going to be Pastor's sermon text, didn't you?"

"Mom," Matt said, "I agree with Mike; that had to be a slam dunk by your reaction."

Cait nodded her head. "When you boys were very young; Mike you were still crawling, a teenage member of the congregation got killed in car accident. I helped Pastor counsel his friends. We got close. And he got to know my favorite Bible passages."

Aaron thought to himself. _Now I understand the tears_ as Mike re-started the DVD.

Pastor looked at the two of them as Cait's eyes welled up as he quoted the verse. "Now these remain: faith, hope and love. And the greatest of these is love." Cait looked at him and slowly shook her head. Pastor smiled at her. He then looked over their shoulders at the three soon to be sons and brothers. _But they are already_ Pastor thought. With a smile, he said, "Relax boys; this won't be one of my usual twenty minuters." Jamaal, Lisa and Dave laughed along with the boys. Pastor during the usual Sunday service could get long-winded at times. Looking at Cait and Aaron, he smiled again. "This one is going to be very short and sweet; I know the two of you," he softly smiled.

"The first word: faith. I know the two of you have it. But as your Pastor, conducting this service, it is my duty to remind you of that. You two have been down this road before. A marriage is not always sunshine and happiness. That is our sinful human nature. However, hold on tight to that faith in the good times and the bad. The vows you two are about to take make each of you promise to hold that faith in you hearts each and every day."

"Hope," Pastor said, shaking his head. "You two, and the family that will soon be formed has learned that lesson the hardest way possible. Aaron and Cait, you two came together in love. But that loved got tested, and tested hard. Yet, you two remained hopeful in the love you had for each other and clinged to your faith. Did a bitter price get paid? You bet. However, you two and this family that is soon going to be united have rose above that, especially you Aaron, remembering a promise." Pastor paused.

Aaron heard those words in his head again. _Aaron, promise me that you will show him love._ "And that brings me to love," the Pastor continued, with a large smile. Looking at the two of them he smiled broadly. "You two have it oozing out your ears. And not just the two of you; all five of you; your vows tonight will bring that together. That starts with the two of you. The three young men standing behind you know love because of the parental figures they have that shows them that every day."

"Aaron and Cait cling to your faith and hold it tight. Let it be your strength and your guide in your marriage. It gives you the hope that I know you have every day. And your love for each other will help and guide you two you to do that." He nodded at them with a smile and then turned to the altar and reached for his liturgy book; _the book that had THE words_ Dave thought.

Turning to Aaron and Cait, he smiled at them and then started the wedding rite. After a four paragraph introduction that had Jack getting antsy, he looked seriously at the two of them. "You have come here to be united in marriage, which consists in your mutual consent, sincerely and freely given. I now invite you to declare this intent in the presence of God and these witnesses. Please face each other and join hands."

Cait remembered taking a deep cleansing breath as her fingers first touched Aaron's. _This feels so right_ Cait thought. Aaron looked into her eyes. _We're finally here_ he smiled at her. They both exchanged their marriage promises. Pastor then looked at them. "You now make your vows to each other and to God." Looking at Aaron, he said, "Repeat after me."

Aaron made his vow, following the Pastor's lead with breaks for him to repeat the words. "I, Aaron Jackson, in the presence of God and these witnesses, take you Caitlyn Victoria to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live." He gently squeezed Cait's hand and smiled at her, thinking to himself _see that wasn't so tough_. His stomach settled.

Pastor looked at Cait. "Repeat after me," going through the same process of breaking up the sentences.

"I, Caitlyn Victoria, in the presence of God and these witnesses, take you Aaron Jackson, to be my husband." A tear slipped down her face from her left eye. The three boys looked at each other, knowing what this meant to Cait. _She had been alone too long_. Aaron took his left hand briefly away from her right and lifted his left thumb to gently slide the tear away that started its slow descent down her right cheek, slowly shaking his head. _No tears my love _he looked at her. Cait continued. "I promise to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live." They smiled at each other, Aaron wiping a tear from Cait's left eye with his left index finger before it could hardly escape.

Pastor smiled at the exchange. "Do the two of you have rings to exchange?" They both nodded to the affirmative. Pastor looked at Dave, who smiled broadly, turned and looked at Jack, gesturing him up to him. Jack grinned his broadest smile as he approached Uncle Dave.

Mike paused the DVD. Jack looked at him. "Mike, you stopped it at the best part!"

"Yeah, Mike you did," Cait smiled.

Matt looked at his parents. "I'm with Mike on this." He looked at Jack, now sitting in his lap. "When did Uncle Dave slip them to you?"

"Guys, remember the pictures of me and Uncle Dave in the church aisle?" Both the older boys nodded their heads. "Duhhhhhhhhhhh," Jack mischievously smiled. Cait and Aaron laughed, as Aaron pointed to Mike.

"Hit that play button again son. I want to see this. It was a blur to me the first time."

Cait smiled at him. "I'm not the only one?" Aaron shook his head at her.

Jack smiled his big smile at both of them. "Uncle Dave can do that." They all laughed as Mike re-started the DVD.

Dave fished out the two wedding rings he had slipped into Jack's suit coat pocket. Cait and Aaron, facing each other, were able to notice the exchange. They smiled deeply at each other. _Leave it to Dave to put his stamp on our wedding_ they both thought together. _And a very touching one_ Cait added to herself, with a soft smile to Aaron.

As Dave pulled the rings out, he pulled Jack into a quick hug and then sent him back to the waiting arms of his brothers. Mike smiled widely at him as Matt put his hand around Jack's shoulder, holding him close. Dave approached the altar and put Cait and Aaron's wedding rings into the liturgy book that Pastor extended with a huge smile, loving the scene he had just witnessed. _This is a family_ he quietly thought.

Standing back in front of Cait and Aaron, he looked at them, with a smile. He pulled the two rings out of the book, sliding them skillfully onto the front part of two of his left fingers and lifted them up. "The perfect circle of the wedding rings symbolizes the love that a husband and wife have for each other, like our Savior, the groom, has for the church, his bride; a love that has no beginning and no end." He placed the rings back down in his book, blessed them and leaned it to Aaron.

"Aaron, take the ring you have for Caitlyn and place it on her left ring finger, repeating after me."

Aaron smiled, took the ring, repeating the words. "Caitlyn, receive this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." He pulled off Cait's engagement ring, slid the ring on and then replaced her engagement ring. Cait smiled at the ring. It was a simple, thin gold band with five small diamonds imbedded in the band. _For the five of us_ Cait smiled at him. He nodded at her.

Pastor looked at Cait, gently reaching the book at her. She took the ring and smiled at Aaron. _Now, finally, my love_ she smiled. As she placed the ring on his finger she repeated the words that Pastor asked. "Aaron, receive this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness." Aaron's was a simple gold band as well, however with three slightly raised ridges. Cait knew her husband too well. He smiled at her with the message she had delivered: _one for each son_.

That finished, the Pastor smiled at the two of them. "By their promises, Caitlyn and Aaron have bound themselves together in marriage before God and these witnesses. Therefore, I declare, by the power invested in me with this church and the Commonwealth of Virginia, that they are husband and wife." Cait and Aaron smiled at each other. "These whom God has joined together, let no one separate."

He had Cait and Aaron kneel on the padded cushions. He said a marriage pray and then turned to give the wedding blessing. Placing each of his hands over the top of their heads, he said "God the Father, God the Son," making the sign of the cross, "and God the Holy Spirit preserve you in faithfulness, strengthen you in love, and guide you to life's end." The boys smiled broadly. Cait and Aaron rose to stand. They joined together in the Lord's Prayer and the Pastor gave the tradition Benediction, giving the signal to the end to the service.

###

**A/N: I know that my many readers share many different faiths, which I deeply respect. This story uses the traditional wedding of my faith, because honestly, it's the only one I know.**

**When I'm writing and I put in something that may not be widely known, I highlight it for my A/N's. And I have some in this story. But most of them are due to my faith. I've argued with myself (wink to Thn0715 and Monkeywand; inside joke involving Jeff Dunham) and have decided, out of respect to all faiths, not to include an explanation of some of the terms.**

**However, if you do want one, please, please feel free to PM me here at FF if you are a member. And btw, you don't need to be an author to register with the site. You can just be a member.**

**One note though: a "slam dunk" is a basketball term. It means a basketball shot that can't be missed. But sometimes is; even by the pro players. They're human too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The DVD continued playing.

Pastor let the meaning of the Benediction words settle as they all bowed their heads in a silent, personal prayer and then looked at Aaron with a smile. "Aaron, would you like to kiss your wife?" As he nodded to the Pastor, he thought _I've been waiting for this all day_.

As all around them smiled, Aaron pulled Cait into his arms and gave her a beautiful, gentle kiss. _Finally_, Cait thought, _my first kiss as Mrs. Hotchner_. When Aaron ended it, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, still having his now left hand with wedding ring wrapped around her slender waist.

They smiled at each other, and then slightly laughed; the one of nervousness and jitters finally gone. Cait kissed Aaron quickly again as the boys closed in, following Pastor's nod of his head along with his smile at them.

The couple separated and Aaron lifted Jack in his arms and gave him a hug as Mike threw his arm around his mother's shoulder, with Matt waiting his turn. Before Mike could hug his mother, Jack spoke up. "Ummm Cait," he said softly, then looking into his father's eyes. Aaron smiled at him.

Jack looked at Cait, with the most determined look she had ever seen on his face. "Daddy and I talked. And we talked to mommy about it too," he said looking Cait in the eye. "She said it was OK." He paused and looked at Hotch once more, with a bit of a smile but a hint of a question. Aaron nodded his head with a smile. Jack looked Cait in the eye. "Since you and dad are now married, is it OK if I call you mom," he said, then softening into a bit of whisper, "like my brothers?" Pastor, Lisa, Dave and Jamaal stood silently, beaming at the question. Lisa's eyes showed her tears as she looked at her husband.

Cait's eyes immediately welled with her own. She knew how much Jack loved Haley and rightly so. She was as determined as Aaron to keep that memory alive for Jack. Yet, his simple four year old words melted her heart. She looked at Aaron. His eyes said it all. _Yes my love, he wants this_. She reached and took him out of Aaron's arms as a tear ran down each cheek. "Jackson Aaron Hotchner, standing here in front of this altar, with Pastor watching," she said kissing his cheek and then looking him in the eye, "I would be deeply honored." Jack threw his arms around her neck, as Dave wiped his own tear.

Cait enjoying the hug, said, "I think I just got the best wedding present of all," kissing Jack again, another tear escaping each eye. Matt and Mike engulfed the three of them. Pastor wiped his own tear away, knowing what the family had been through, and how much this deeply meant to Cait and all of them. _They are a family_, he thought.

In the great room of the home on Deer Valley Road, Jack climbed out Matt's lap and raced to Cait as she once again wiped tears. Aaron had his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him as Jack approached. He reached out and scooped up Jack handing him to Cait. Cait pulled him into a deep hug and Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. Mike had paused the DVD. No words were spoken; none needed to be. Matt rubbed Mike's shoulder and smiled at him. Aaron smiled at the two of them, squeezing Cait's shoulder.

Jack leaned back out of the embrace. "Awwww mom, don't cry. That was a couple years ago."

Cait shook her head at her youngest son. "You will never, ever know how much those words meant to me Jack that night. I love your dad. But that made it all complete." Jack looked at her with a question, wiping her tears. "Jack that made us a true family; just like your mommy wanted. And she was there with us in your words." She kissed Jack's cheek. "And why your mommy has a special place in _all_ of our hearts." Jack smiled at her and hugged her again, as Aaron kissed her temple.

Jack released his hug and settled into Cait's lap as Aaron rubbed his blonde hair he had inherited from his mother, his other arm tightly wrapped around Cait. _Thanks Haley for the advice_, he thought as he smiled at Jack who beamed at him.

Mike re-started the DVD.

After the family finally separated from their group hug, Matt took Jack from Cait's arms and gave his mother a sweet kiss on the cheek. "This is the happiest I've seen you mom in a long, long time," he noted. That started Cait's tear well again. Matt shook his head. "Come on mom; really?" He hugged her, giving her another kiss. Mike deeply hugged Aaron and then reached for his mother. Matt, with Jack in his arms, moved around Mike to get to Aaron. "Thanks dad," he softly said, his eyes showing his own tears.

Aaron pulled his youngest and oldest sons into a large embrace. "I love you both." Jamaal, knowing his camera was filming the actual wedding rite, set the camera in a fixed position, pulled out his handkerchief, wiped his own tears and then handed it to Lisa, lovingly rubbing her arm as she wiped own. Pastor smiled at them both.

When the family finally finished, it was time for the bridal party to congratulate the couple. Dave grabbed Cait into a deep hug, whispering something in her ear that made her smile broadly in his embrace and Mike noticed, her blushing a bit. Mike paused the video. "Mom, what did Uncle Dave say to you?"

"Nothing you need to know," Cait fended off.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Bet it had to do something without wearing pj's." The rest of the family laughed heartily at his comment.

Matt shook his head. "Only Uncle Dave would do that in church," he laughed. Aaron laughed along with him, pointing at him. Mike roared with laughter and re-started the video. Lisa pulled Aaron into a deep hug as well, with Jamaal, standing on the altar side of the railing used for communion offering a handshake to his friend.

They had all moved away a bit, allowing Pastor to finally slip back into his room to get his robe off. Cait, moving away from Dave, reached Lisa. The heartfelt hug between the two best friends was long, sincere, and filled with a few tears. Lisa and Jamaal had been there for her for over ten years.

Aaron finally reached Dave and looked at him. "You kiss me, I'm not accountable for my actions in church," Aaron smiled, sticking his right hand out. Dave strongly took his hand and pulled him into an embrace. The hug the two men shared was deep and affectionate. "Thanks for being our mailman," Aaron sincerely whispered in his ear. "And the rock that you were to all of us."

Dave pulled him into a tighter hug. "Thanks for making me a part of this family. You two don't have to do this."

Matt looked at Mike. "Pause that DVD again." Mike compiled with a question. "Dad, I overheard what you said to Uncle Dave; something about being a 'mailman'? It never registered with me until now. What's up with that?"

Cait and Aaron smiled at the boys, recounting how Dave had carried letters, "love letters" Matt correctly pointed out, between the two of them when they were separated.

Jack looked into Cait's eyes. "Uncle Dave really did that?"

"Yup Jack he really did," Cait smiled at him, with a kiss.

Jack pondered for second. Aaron and Cait looked at each other, almost hearing his thought process, or as the boys always said, "the wheels turning in his head". "Wow, Uncle Dave really stepped up to the plate, didn't he?"

Aaron looked at Jack. "You've been hanging around your big brothers playing baseball too much," he smiled.

Mike, with a large smile, shook his head at Matt. "Only bro," he smiled widely. Matt laughed with him as Mike once again started the DVD.

Aaron pulled out of him and Dave's hug. "Yes, Dave," he said with a smile and a nod, "we do." As Jamaal finally got to kiss the bride, Pastor walked out the robing room in his usual suit and tie with papers in his hand.

He looked around, seeing things were getting settled. "To make this absolutely official, I need some paperwork filled out." The boys looking at the video, smiled. Aaron, Cait, Lisa and Dave each took turns sitting down in the Pastor's chair, the one he sat in before he gave his sermon each Sunday, as they signed the marriage license that would be sent to the Prince William County offices to become official. Jack, standing beside the Pastor, smiled as he added his signature. Pastor looked at him and then rubbed his back. He pulled out his official stamp, issued by the county, and smiled at Jack. "I think you get the honors Jack," he said, putting the stamp in place for Jack to push it down. Jack did it with a smile.

"Are they official Pastor?" he asked.

Pastor beamed. "Yes, they are Jack." Pastor rose out his chair and reached his hand out to Aaron. Aaron grasped it, with a smile. "My final thought to you both." Cait, to Aaron's left, was in a tight embrace to his waist with his left arm around her.

Cait and Aaron looked at each other. Pastor shook his head with a smile, as he released Aaron's hand. "Let me tell you about being a member of the clergy. You take a poll of all of the official members of the US clergy, no matter their faith. And you ask one question: would you rather do a wedding or a funeral? I can guarantee you; the response would be 99.99 percent do a funeral." He smiled at Cait and Aaron. "With a funeral, we know what's coming next. And it's final; a done deal. With weddings, you don't; the divorce rate in this country just makes all of this like a dice game." He paused and then smiled at them. "I know, in my heart of hearts, you two are the point zero one percent. The couple I had the pleasure of joining together that will make it. I'm honored to be a part of this because I have no doubts." He pointed at Jamaal and Lisa. "They're part of that percentage too," he happily smiled at them. A mixed racial couple, they had to put up with some family and others that still didn't see love over skin color.

Aaron let Cait go, allowing her to slip away to give the Pastor a hug. He wasn't far behind with another handshake. Their Pastor looked them in the eye. "I meant every word I said; to the both of you," he smiled.

Jack, watching the DVD, looked up into Cait's face and then Aaron's, smiled and simply nodded his head. Aaron smiled at him as Cait gave him another hug. The boys, sitting on the floor beamed as well as the DVD ended.

###

**A/N: The convo the Pastor had with Cait and Aaron about funerals and weddings is one I've heard my own Pastor say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for you reviews and favorites. Once again, you humble me. However, you sure keep me going!**

Chapter 6

Mike reached up, pulled the DVD out of the machine, and very lovingly his parents noticed, put in back into its case and returned it to the cabinet.

Aaron looked at his watch. It was nearly nine o'clock. He looked at Matt. "You going out tonight?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope and I'm not being sober cab either. It's amateur night out there. I texted all my friends as well." He hung his head a bit. "I know I should be there for them, but I just don't want to go out, dodge the idiots that drink and drive and have someone puking in my car. It's too darn cold for that." Aaron and Cait smiled at him. "Besides, most of them that would call are at a house party. Michelle's folks are in Vegas for the weekend. Sounds like they're going to party and then crash there; Nate, Michelle's BF is taking all the car keys before he starts in." Matt smiled. "And not giving them back until everyone helps clean up tomorrow."

Aaron and Cait smiled. Matt ran with a good crowd of kids. Oh, they could party. But they knew who to call (mainly Matt or Pete) if they needed a ride home or they would have a party like the one Matt described. Knowing that kids Matt's age would drink, they respected that they were a pretty responsible group. Matt chose his friends well.

Matt smiled devilishly. "Besides, Mike kicked my butt last night in Madden NFL 13 (a Christmas gift for the boys). Paybacks are …" he just smiled.

Mike looked at him. "Ohhhhh bro, you are on." He looked at Cait and Aaron. "We're in the on the ball dropping, right?" They both nodded and smiled as the boys roughhoused their way to the steps and climbing them to see who got up first. They shook their heads and looked at Jack, still sitting on Cait's lap.

"What's this ball thing?" Jack asked.

Aaron looked at him. "Remember when we went to New York City to visit Uncle Sean and he took us to Times Square?" Jack nodded. "On New Year's Eve, they put up a big huge lit up ball that drops as the New Year approaches at midnight."

Cait, forever the educator, looked at Jack. "What time is midnight?"

Jack, beginning to catch on to his mother's wily ways, smiled at her. "Past my bedtime mom," he said mischievously.

Aaron smiled at her. "Busted mom."

Cait looked at him. "Oh gee, thanks for pointing that out." Jack looked at the two of them with his large smile as they both then laughed. Jack gave Cait his puppy dog eyes. "Oh don't you start on me. Midnight is midnight and _way_ past your bedtime."

"Ummm, mom," Aaron said with a smile. "Uncle Dave did put something special in the beer fridge," he smiled. "For all of us." He looked her in the eye.

Cait looked at him and then Jack. "OK Jackster, here's the deal. You go upstairs, get your jams on and brush your teeth. You come back down here and dad and I will tuck you into our bed. And you do sleep. But dad and I will wake you up in time so you can see the ball drop. After that, you go upstairs and sleep in your bed." She looked at Jack. "Deal?"

Jack started off her lap. "Deal mom." He raced upstairs. Aaron smiled at her and gave her a loving kiss.

"So what movie are we watching tonight," he asked, getting off the couch, moving to the cabinet.

Cait thought for a second. "Either _The Last Samurai_ or _Memoirs of a Geisha_."

Aaron looked at her. "I think I'm seeing a theme there."

Cait smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I think Ken Watanbe is a hunk." Aaron put his hand over his heart, feigning a lost love. Cait laughed. "I told you this morning you'll get yours later." Aaron reached in and pulled out _Samurai_.

"I don't need a geisha to get my engine going," he coyly smiled. He got the DVD into the player, with the tray still opened. He would pop in after they got Jack to bed.

Jack came speeding back downstairs and noticed both the dogs doing their "I've got to go" tango. He smiled and let them out the doors of the great room. Aaron grabbed Jack up into his arms.

"Mom and I will let them back in." They put Jack into their bed, said prayers with him, and gently tucked him in. They both got into their lounge clothes; the cotton sleep pants and sweatshirts, along with socks. As they went back into the great room, Aaron added more logs to the fireplace while Cait let the dogs back in. Beans and Mudg settled down in front of fireplace, getting warmed up a bit as Aaron gently pushed the DVD tray in.

They enjoyed the movie, laughing a bit as the dogs, both now warm moved to a different spot. Beans, of course, had to get her loving from the two of them. Mudg was just as bad. They moved off to different areas around the great room as Cait and Aaron enjoyed the movie.

The boys came back downstairs a little after 11:30 to watch the final scenes of the movie they both enjoyed as well. As it ended, Matt got the TV to the station broadcasting the scene in Times Square as Mike put the DVD away for his parents. Aaron looked at Matt. "How'd it go?"

"Paybacks are a B dad," he smiled. Cait smiled at the three of them, going to get Jack up. As she did that, Aaron moved into the garage to get the two bottles. Cait walked out with a sleepy Jack nestled in her arms. Matt took him from her.

"Mom, your hip," he smiled, gently shaking Jack further awake.

Jack yawned and then looked at Matt. "Is the ball moving yet?"

Matt smiled. "Nope Jack, we've got about fifteen more minutes. You getting awake for the festivities bro?"

Jack nestled up to his neck. "Give me a few more minutes bro." Matt held his youngest brother close. Cait smiled at the scene, as did Aaron in the kitchen getting the champagne flutes ready. Cait slipped back into her and Aaron's bedroom, coming out thirty seconds later. Both the boys' cells took a message, which they fished out of their pockets to read. They both smiled. Dave got a text back less than 30 second later from Matt, who Mike nodded at to do.

_All over it Uncle Dave_, he texted; _I'm home tonite to do just that tomorrow_. Cait and Aaron shook their heads at him, doing a text with one hand while holding Jack.

Mike looked at Cait. "Mom?"

Cait smiled. "Dad and I are going to enjoy the Jacuzzi tub together after this. I've got the water running."

Mike smiled at her. "Celebrating an anniversary?" he asked coyly.

She smiled. "Yes son." Matt, getting Jack awake, smiled as well. Cait had raised two sons that were very educated on the sexual aspects of the human species. She felt that was the best way to combat them becoming fathers before they were ready. It worked for her sons and Aaron and Cait didn't hide their celebration of their love from them. Aaron fully supported it. _I can't wait to be in with her when she and I start to talk to Jack_ he thought.

As the noise on the TV increased, given the time counting down to the New Year, Jack stirred out of Matt's comfort on his shoulder and Matt set Jack down on the floor. "Better wake up bro; the party is about to begin," he said, rubbing Jack's shoulder. Cait moved to shut the water off that had filled the tub and came back out.

Mike and Jack both held champagne flutes of the non-alcoholic bubbly that Uncle Dave had bought for them. Aaron handed a flute of the Dom to Matt. "That, my son, is the very real stuff, compliments of Uncle Dave. It's Dom Perignon. "

Matt looked at him. "Isn't this supposed to be for you and mom?"

Cait rubbed his back. "Dad and I think you deserve a glass," she smiled, accepting her glass from Aaron.

Jack tried to sneak a sip from his flute. Cait caught him. He smiled mischievously at her as she shook her head.

Aaron smiled at her and then Matt. "We share with you because you are so responsible," he smiled. Mike, setting his champagne flute on the mantle, threw a few more logs on the fire to get it burning and then grabbed his glass, smiling at his parents. The fireplace had twin glass doors; one that opened into the great room. The other doors opened into the Master bedroom. He walked in there and opened those doors as well. Returning back to the great room, he gave his parents a gentle smile. The five of them stood together to keep watch on the ball, Jack standing with Cait and Aaron, all of them with champagne flutes in hand. The dogs, noticing the commotion, woke from their sleep and gathered around the family.

Aaron looked at his watch; it read 11:58. "Start watching boys." The family stood together, counting down their entrance into the New Year.

They counted together. "Ten, nine, eight…." Jack turned and smiled at Cait. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." As the ball dropped, a chorus of "Happy New Year" echoed through the family room as they clinked glasses and enjoyed the bubbly, along with heartfelt hugs. The dogs barked their New Year greetings.

Jack looked at Cait. "What's that song they're all singing mom?"

"It's called Auld Lang Syne, Jack," Aaron smiled. Cait, with her beautiful voice sang along with the crowd.

After she finished, they all took another drink and Matt raised his flute. "I know it's officially now past the date. But mom and dad: Happy Anniversary." He raised his flute in a toast. His brothers joined him. Cait and Aaron happily responded.

Matt, taking his third sip said, "Wow, this stuff is smooth; and good," he smiled.

Aaron smiled at his oldest son. "It's from Uncle Dave. You expect anything less?" They all watched the celebration on the TV for a while, finishing off their glasses. Mike took them all and headed for the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher, and then starting it as Aaron pulled Jack up off the floor.

"Time for bed," he smiled.

Jack yawned with a smiled. "Yup dad." The four of them, with the dogs, headed upstairs. Mike was right behind them. They all took the time to honor Haley on the New Year in Jack's window seat in his room. Cait and Aaron tucked him in, as all as a family joined in on getting Jack tucked in. When they finished, Jack nestled into his bed, getting a kiss from his mom and dad, after his "good nights" from his brothers. He was conked back out by the time Cait and Aaron left the room.

The other boys said their good nights to their parents in the den area of their sleeping suite. The hugs exchanged were heartfelt. Matt looked at Cait. "Mom, don't do anything Uncle Dave wouldn't do," he smiled slyly. He kissed her cheek. "Mike and I have got the fort tomorrow morning," pulling her into a large hug.

Mike smiled, giving Aaron a hug as well, with his own sly smile. "We see the both of you before noon tomorrow, Uncle Dave will rip us both a new one." Cait and Aaron looked at each other with a smile.

Cait and Aaron exchanged boys for hugs, with Cait gently admonishing them to not stay up too late or get too loud for Jack. The boys smiled their promises.

As they moved to descend down the stairs, Cait and Aaron heard Matt say, "Be careful you two." They both looked back at their two oldest sons, with a large smile. That was what they always said to them as they headed out the door for a night out.

Mike smiled at them. "Paybacks are a bitch." He and Matt enjoyed a large high five as Cait and Aaron shook their heads at them, completely busted, and headed down the steps.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: On the advice of my mentor and another author I trust deeply, this chapter is rated "M". Please, 18 or older only.**

**Thank you Thn0715 and hxchick for the input!**

Chapter 7

After descending the steps, Cait headed for their Master bedroom suite and then went into their bathroom. Aaron went into the kitchen for some reason. He entered their bedroom and shut the door; their sign to their sons they were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. The boys all knew that and respected it, even Jack. As Cait striped down, and then climbed in the Jacuzzi tub, Aaron entered in with two champagne flute glasses that Mike had "conveniently" forgot to put in the dishwasher. They were filled with the last of Dom Perignon as Cait eased herself into the tub.

Aaron set their two glasses down on the side and quickly got naked, dropping his clothes as fast as he could alongside the tub. Cait had the candles lit around the tub with the lights off. As Aaron eased himself in, he smiled at her, handing a flute to her.

Cait smiled at him. "Think this is what the Italian had in mind," she asked, as Aaron reached for his glass.

He kissed her cheek. "I think we've got Dave covered."

Cait laughed softly to herself. "Think our boy is getting some lovin' tonight?"

Aaron nuzzled up to her and nodded his head. "But Cait, I'm not really concerned about Dave right now."

Cait took a sip from her flute and looked at her husband with a smile. "Let me guess what your only concern is right now," she said as she reached to stroke his manhood, gently moving around to wrap her longs legs around his back, sitting on top of his thighs. She hit the button to get the Jacuzzi motor going as Aaron moaned with his own motor running, pulling his wife to him. With the water gently gurgling and bubbling around them, Aaron and Cait made love.

When they finished, with Aaron holding Cait closely next to him, the both of them sitting together, they polished off the last of their champagne. Aaron reached to shut off the Jacuzzi motor as Cait moved around the tub to blow the candles out. Aaron got out and then helped Cait out and they dried off together.

Aaron, still naked, slipped into the living room to add more logs to the fire. When he walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door again, he saw Cait on top of their bed. She wasn't underneath the covers as he expected. She rose up on her knees and shook her very shapely butt at him, turning to look at him over her shoulder, with a mischievous smile. She waggled her buns at him again. "Think you can go two for two? Or do you need one of Dave's pills?"

Aaron crawling on the bed looked at his wife. "Is the Dom going to your head?" he asked as he reached around her, gently caressing one of her breasts. Cait softly laughed at the "soldier" that was all ready at attention that rubbed her backside.

"No, just expressing my love to you," she smiled over her shoulder. Aaron's other hand gently rotated around her to rub another breast and he moved to enjoy his wife's gift.

-00CM00-

They both collapsed on the bed together, fully spent. Between the warmth of their love-making and the roaring fire, they laid together on the top of the bed, their breathing slowly returning to a normal rate. Aaron, lying on his side, gently rubbed Cait's back. "You OK," he asked as she laid on her stomach. She never slept like that. It was too hard on her back and hip. Cait rolled her head to look at her husband with a smile and then rolled to her side.

"I'm fine," she smiled like the Cheshire cat she could be. Aaron brightly smiled as she rubbed his chin, starting to show the signs of his morning stubble. "That was amazing, and so are you."

Aaron gently laughed, rolling onto his back and pulling Cait on top of his chest. She nestled her head into his neck as Aaron kissed her cheek. "Make me a deal, Doc?" She nodded against his neck. "I know you are very open and honest with our two oldest sons." Cait leaned up on his chest to look him in the eye. "But you know the prude that I am."

Cait gently laughed, giving him a kiss. "Oh, I think you've come a long way in that department," she smiled.

Aaron smiled as well. "Thanks to you my love," he said giving her a gentle kiss lifting his head off the pillow. "But Cait, please don't tell our two oldest sons that their dad went two for two."

Cait laughed and kissed him again. "Why not? You should be proud."

Aaron smiled deviously at her. "Because before we face our three sons, I intend to go three for three." Cait raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh hell no, not now; but before we get up Doc. I owe."

Cait smiled at him. "Is that a promise?"

Aaron just nodded at her and pulled her back down to his chest. Cait nestled her head again into his neck as they let the fire in the hearth and in their own bodies die down. Ten minutes later, they both started to feel a chill, and climbed under the covers. Aaron spooned behind his wife, lying on her left side, as they blissfully fell asleep.

-00CM00-

Aaron woke around 7 am with the urge to use the bathroom. He gently slid away from Cait, rolled out of bed, and went to relieve himself. Closing the fireplace glass doors, he climbed back in, and felt her stir a bit. He spooned back behind her, gently rubbing her left breast with his left hand that he slid back underneath her lithe, yet muscular body. His right hand, normally that would lay over her stomach as they many times shared this sleeping position, wondered at bit down "south" and started its trek into the folds of her womanhood. Cait fully awoke with a moan.

Aaron smiled at her as she rolled onto her back. "That feel good?" he asked, as his fingers went a bit deeper to work their magic.

Cait bucked against his fingers and moaned again. She sleepily smiled at him. "This where you're going for your three for three," she asked with a smile. Aaron rolled on top of her as he continued to make her moan, feeling her juices of his ministrations doing their magic.

"Yup," he smiled.

"Touch them all Aaron Hotchner," she smiled as she welcomed him home once more, using the words of the Nationals baseball team announcer when a Nat player hit a home run.

Their love-making was slow, sensual, and exquisite. Aaron brought Cait to climax and they arced together. As they finally re-joined normal thought and breathing, Aaron, lying on his back, pulled Cait to his side, with her head in the crook of his shoulder. She fell soundly asleep with her head on his chest, her arm draped over his abdomen.

###


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cait woke a little after 10:30, with the urge to use the bathroom herself. She slipped out of Aaron's arm and silently padded into the bathroom. It was still very cold outside and while the furnace kept humming along, Cait shivered a bit as she climbed back into bed and curled into Aaron's waiting arm, he half awake, waiting for her.

She woke up a bit later to the shower running in their bathroom. Looking at the clock on Aaron's bed stand, she smiled. 11:40 it read. She rolled on her back for minute and then climbed out, grabbing her bathrobe as she entered the bath. Aaron was just climbing out of the shower.

Aaron smiled at her and pulled her into a deep kiss. They didn't need words. He moved to shave while Cait climbed into the shower. The both emerged from their bedroom at one minute past noon, fully dressed.

Jack was sitting at the nook table, coloring, while the older boys were watching an outdoor hunting show on the TV. While they didn't hunt, they enjoyed the woods around Uncle Dave's cabin and had learned many things about the wildlife that inhabited the area from him. It was a special memory for them that Uncle Dave had started to show Jack that past fall as well.

Matt pulled his cell off the coffee table and looked at the time. 12:01. He shook his head, looking at his parents. "You two were supposed to sleep until noon. Key word being sleep," he smiled devilishly.

Cait's hazel green eyes sparked. "We're not as old as you think."

Mike at the end of the couch, with his socked feet propped up on the coffee table, got a hair rub from his dad, who smiled at them. "And we don't listen to Uncle Dave all the time either."

Mike looked at his dad. "Can I quote you on that?"

Aaron smiled at him as they moved to greet Jack. "Please do; send Uncle Dave the text." Mike reached for his cell phone on the table as well and smiled at Matt as he sent the message.

Jack, as always when he was coloring, was heads down in the project. He only noticed them when Cait rubbed his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, admiring his work. He was coloring a picture from his Jake and the Never Land Pirates huge coloring book he got from Santa, aka Sean and Leslie.

"Hi mom!" he said. Aaron rubbed his hand across Jack's chest, kissing the top of his head.

"That's really good buddy," he smiled at his youngest son. His intricate detail at matching colors for the picture, along with his abilities to keep "in between the lines" impressed both his parents. Cait praised him as well.

They both walked into the kitchen to see the family size bottle of ibuprofen sitting on the kitchen island. The M&M's snickered, following them into the kitchen. Aaron picked up the bottle and side arm tossed it at his sons. Mike was the closest and caught it with his baseball reflex actions. Aaron smiled. "Not needed."

"Really," Matt asked. "'Cause that Dom put me lights out about 30 minutes into our gaming last night," he smiled.

Cait smiled at him. "That's 'cause you're a rookie with the good stuff. Dad and I aren't."

Mike walked into the kitchen, more the chef of the family than Matt. "I'm cooking for the two of you," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "You can cook for dad if you want, but honestly, the way we've ate around here all weekend, I'll take a grapefruit half and a bowl of cereal," smiling at Mike, "which I can get myself."

Aaron looked at Mike. "I think I'm in with mom," he smiled. "It's back to work tomorrow for me." Cait shook her head a bit knowing that Aaron and the two boys had worked out downstairs almost every day during the break. She had put some time in the lap pool herself that was part of the garage area until the temperatures started to plunge. Jack had joined her a couple of times as well. He was turning into a bigger fish than Cait.

Jack came into the kitchen as well, and Matt pulled him up, sitting him on the kitchen island as Cait and Aaron got their food together and stood around the island. They enjoyed family time, with Jack finally looking straight at Cait, which she noticed. "Jackster?"

He smiled shyly. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"What do you want?"

Looking at her, he smiled. "I get to pick?" Cait smiled and nodded her head. "It's so cold outside, we can't even go tobogganing." They had did that whenever Mother Nature has blessed the region with snow, with memories of the first time Jack had came to the house he now called home. Yet the temperatures outside had plummeted even further and they were a stay inside, enjoy the fireplace family for the day and night. He looked at his brothers. "I think a big batch of your chili would do the trick for me tonight."

Cait smiled. She had already noticed the three pounds of hamburger thawing out in the kitchen sink. She was sure the rest of her ingredients for her chili would be in the pantry.

Just then Mike's cell vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was an answer from Uncle Dave. _Damn them! LOL. What's for dinner tonite?_

Mike showed the message to Matt and they both raced to text Dave the answer. _Mom's chili!_

Their phones pinged less than a minute later as Cait and Aaron enjoyed their breakfast and time with their sons. _I'll be there_ was his response.

They enjoyed a family afternoon, even joining the two older boys in video games in their gaming room. They worked as a family to help make the chili. Aaron and Matt diced the onions and celery as Mike helped Cait brown the hamburger. Jack was once again sitting on the kitchen island, "supervising" the proceedings, as Dave walked in, carrying in three beers from the fridge in the garage for Aaron, Cait and himself. He sent them on the island and grabbed Jack for the huge hug that Jack held his arms out for.

"Missed ya Uncle Dave," Jack smiled in his ear.

"Missed ya too kiddo," Dave smiled, sitting him back down on the island. He got hugs and loves from the rest of family as they stood around the kitchen while Cait added the final ingredient to the chili: the chili powder and got it simmering. Jack returned to the nook table to finish his picture, the boys went upstairs for gaming again, with Dave sitting in his usual chair at the lunch counter.

Cait looked at him and shook her head. "You look like hell."

"And you're barely sipping that beer," Aaron added with a devilish smile.

Dave shrugged. "It was a long weekend. And going from the desert temps of Vegas to back into an icebox didn't help my hangover." Cait and Aaron laughed.

"And how was your weekend," Dave asked with a deep and mischievous smile.

"Very wonderful," Cait coyly answered. While her and Aaron's love for Dave was deep and sincere, he didn't need to know _all_ the details; especially their sex lives.

"And thank you for the Dom," Aaron smiled sincerely. "We appreciated it very much." Cait kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "And you taught our oldest son a valuable lesson." Dave looked at him with a huge question. Aaron smiled. "The good stuff, especially if you're a rookie, will kick your ass," he quietly said, with Jack in earshot.

Dave quietly laughed. "You shared with him."

"Yup," Cait said. "One flute; he admitted to us he lasted 30 minutes playing video games with Mike when it kicked in."

Dave smiled at the two them. "When did it kick in for you two?"

Cait smiled. "That Dave is none of your business."

"I bought the Dom; I don't get details," he smiled with a question.

Cait and Aaron both looked him the eye and gave him an emphatic "no".

The home phone rang, which Aaron answered. As he and Cait shared a belated Happy Anniversary greeting from Sean and Leslie, who were heads down the night before in their restaurant, Dave ambled off his seat. He too, stopped to admire Jack's coloring abilities, rubbing his back and then headed over to the wood box next to the fireplace and threw a few more logs on the fire. The home began to swell with aroma of Cait's chili as Dave once again marveled at the design of Cait's home. On the opposite end of the wood box was a door for the boys, and now Aaron and Jack helping them, that opened onto the patio. They could load the wood box without having to carry the logs through the house. _Cait and her designer had thought out the home plan well_ he smiled.

Since the wood box was heaping full, he figured out what the boys had done part of the morning. The wood he helped Aaron cut and split along the back fence line that went down in the storm they had just before Matt's graduation party, was piled into part of the garage and the rest outside along the back. What he, Aaron and the boys had cleared from the woods around the cabin from storms or old age went solely into his wood pile at his home.

Jack had run upstairs to get his brothers, so all five of them could enjoy the conversation with Sean and Leslie. When it finished, Dave rejoined them all in the kitchen. They shared a load of laughter, and then sat down as family to eat.

-00CM00-

As said the night before, the 2nd of January was back to work day for Hotch. And the first thing he faced was a closed door convo with Chief Strauss. She was already sitting in his office as Rossi walked past Hotch's office at 8:52 am. He knew it was not good news.

Dave, after catching up with his email, looked at his watch; it read 9:55. They had a daily team briefing at 10 am, which Aaron rarely strayed from. With his door open, he heard Aaron's door open and Strauss descending down the steps. He moved to stand in his doorway, waiting for Hotch to have their "chat" before talking to the team. The mentor, now subordinate, which he didn't mind at all, still was there for his former student.

Hotch walked out of his office, files in hand and noticed Dave leaning up against the door frame of his office, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at Hotch. "By the look on your face," he said knowing his best friend too well, "that wasn't a fun meeting."

Hotch shook his head. "And neither will be this briefing," he said, handing Dave a copy of the file. Dave took one look and even being the seasoned profiler he was, cringed at the sight of the photos. He followed Aaron down the catwalk to the round table room.

Aaron paused before entering, looking at the veteran profiler. "I need you helping me, backing me on this one Dave."

Dave sadly smiled, rubbing Hotch's back. "We back each other, my friend."

They both walked in to see the team smiling at them. Aaron and Dave looked at each other, knowing the awful storm they were about to pour down on them. They smiled at each of them.

Emily was the first to start in, looking at Hotch. "Welcome back," she smiled. "Did you and Cait celebrate an anniversary?" she snarked.

"Yes, we did." The team smiled, as Morgan said "Hubba, hubba."

"On the second anniversary of a wedding," Reid intoned, "statistics say the couple usually has sex…." He got the Hotch absolute glare and clamped his mouth shut.

Hotch looked at them. "All of you are profilers and you find that news?" The rest around the table smiled. For Hotch to admit even that showed how Cait was rubbing off on him. Dave smiled as he pulled out a chair.

Sitting down next to JJ, she rubbed his shoulder, and looked at him with a smile. "How 'bout you Big Dog," she smiled.

"Cait's chili last night and ten hours of sleep cured my hangover," he smiled at her. Pointing at Reid, he added, "That hometown of yours can be really tough on an old man." JJ rubbed his shoulder again with a smile as Morgan laughed.

"And you gave me hell about getting drunk in Vegas," Emily snarked again.

Dave pointed his finger at her. "Don't start on me Princess. I'm older than you and outrank you." That got him a ration of garbage from the rest.

Hotch let them all have their fun and then looked at them. "Let's get started." The team looked at him. "As you all know I had a meeting with Chief Strauss this morning." He looked around the table. "This team has been tasked by the Director to do the profile for the Sandy Hook school shooter."

_Happy frickin' New Year_ Morgan thought to himself.

###

**A/N1: A side arm toss usually does not have the velocity of a regular overhand toss. Splitting wood is splitting the cut log in two or sometimes four pieces, depending on the size of the log. Most folks that burn wood in a fireplace like the Hotchner's or Dave does, either own or rent a hydraulic splitter. Put the log on the back end of the splitter with a panel to hold it in place, push the lever and a sharp wedge splits the log. It makes the job pretty easy. Can you tell I've done it before? :D**

**A/N2: Yes, yes I know you folks are going to get unruly with me. A happy story turned into a really ugly one in a hurry. Sowry, but my Dutch Delight requested some team with this story and I couldn't disappoint her. That was the first thought that came across my mind to get the team involved. But hey! It gets all of you another chapter. And who knows; maybe more. ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hotch looked around the table again, seeing the reaction he expected. He then looked at Garcia with a soft look that she had only seen in her lair. Specifically after the case in Indiana with the brother of the EMT setting fires to get back at people, and the case with the unsub killing couples when Garcia had tried to do JJ's job after she left.

And the one time in his office at the start of the Reaper case. Penelope silently shivered inside, remembering the awful outcome of that case.

"Penelope," he said. Both Morgan and Reid took notice. Actually, the whole team did. It was the first time he had called her Penelope in a work situation in front of them all. "I know you too well. The pictures are horrific to say the least. It is your option, but if you would like to leave and just put the profile in our database once were done, I have no qualms with that. We may need you, as always, to dig out certain background information, but you really don't need to be in on the briefing on this one. And knowing you like I do, I would suggest it. But it is your choice. However, I'll say again. The pictures are just…" Hotch let the sentence go.

She looked at him. "Penelope, Cait and I have a first grader at home. I doubt I'll sleep much tonight. They are that bad." Garcia pushed her chair away from the table, rubbing JJ's forearm as she did. JJ was a mother as well. Garcia knew it would affect them all. But it would really hit the parents on the team the most. She rose out of her chair. "Thank you sir," she sadly smiled, rubbing Emily's shoulder sitting on her other side as she left the room.

Hotch looked around the table again. "The Director wants the profile by Friday, close of business. We've got two days. And it's our priority; no other cases until we deliver."

It was a tired crew that walked in the door Thursday morning. Hotch was not the only one that had trouble sleeping the previous night. As he sat in his office working on his portion of the profile, he thanked God again that he had Cait in his life and she understood the horrors of the job. It was tough enough for them as parents to explain to Jack what had happened.

-00CM00-

They delivered the profile on time and were called out the next day, a Saturday, for a child abduction that happened in Dallas. And for the next two plus weeks, the team was rarely home. And as their luck would be after doing the Sandy Hook profile, most involved children. Even Dave groused a Wednesday morning at the team breakfast on the road. "I came back for this shit," he muttered to no one in particular. Hotch sitting with him at the table, just shook his head.

When he got back to his hotel room that night, he called Cait. Her understanding voice and quiet advice on certain points of the case he mentioned to her, calmed him.

She paused in her conversation with him for a bit, which he noticed. "Am I dumping too much on you Doc" he quickly asked.

"Aaron," he heard, with her smile, "you never dump on me. I'm here for you; all of you. However, you can do me a favor."

"Name it," he smiled.

"It sounds like you might be closing in on the unsub. When you and Dave feel you've got that, please call me or just send me a text."

"Why?"

"Because I love you; and I sorta think a great deal about you team."

He smiled. "You've got something planned."

Cait smiled. "Not yet; but give me a heads up and you could be amazed." He heard her smile again through his cell. Its calming affects was one of the many things her cherished about his wife. And the joy of having her in his life.

"I'll keep you in the loop." They talked a bit more and then ended the call. Aaron actually slept well that night.

Dave suspiciously eyed him the next morning. "You slept last night."

Hotch nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. A talk with my wife can do that for me," he smiled.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that," Dave lamented.

"Dave, if you think we're getting close, let me know. Please," he said, looking at his friend. Dave didn't need to ask questions. He smiled at Aaron, already figuring out the situation.

-00CM00-

The team wrapped up their latest case late Thursday night, saving not one but two children from a pedophile who killed them afterwards. It was a huge win for them and one they all sorely needed.

They spent most of Friday morning finishing up paper work with the Cedar Rapids PD and then packing up. As they got on the jet, Chuck and Angie assured them they would get them home around four that afternoon.

As Aaron settled into his seat across from Dave, his cell pinged with text message. _Other than to drop your gear off, I do not want to see any of you in the office. And since Monday is a federal holiday, I'll see you all Tuesday. Thanks again Aaron for you and the teams' hard work. It's appreciated. Erin._

Aaron smiled at Dave, showing him the message. Dave nodded his head. Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and JJ settled into the four top of seats and Chuck and Angie soared them into the eastern sky, on the path to getting home.

About an hour away from landing, Garcia appeared on the laptop sitting on the table of the four top as the group there played cards, as well as on the monitor above Dave's head in the two top of seats that Hotch could see.

She smiled brightly. "I have a phone call for all of you. It's pretty important."

Garcia coyly smiled, and said, "Go ahead ma'am." The team all expected Strauss. "Hi group," they heard Cait's voice. "I know you've had a tough stretch. Comfort food is waiting on Deer Valley Road, and there will be no arguments. Jayje, I texted Will. He's running a bit late with his own case, so Mike is going to pick up Henry from daycare on his way home from school. Penelope and Kevin will be here as well. The beer you all left here from Thanksgiving is still in the fridge. Just get your butts here when you get home."

Aaron rose out his seat to talk to Cait through Garcia's connection. "Thanks Doc. I love you," he said with his hand on the head rest of Reid's seat. The team smiled at his simple sentence. They smiled more at her response.

"I love you too; and I support you and your team. Cait out; Penelope, you got that?"

"Roger Wilco Dr. Barkley." The laptop went black. The group in the four top just looked at each other and silently shook their heads. Hotch told them about Strauss' message and then moved back to sit across from Dave. Rossi just smiled at him.

"You do know that you are blessed, don't you?"

"Yes Dave," he smiled.

Penelope and Kevin were the first to arrive. The whirling dervish that is Garcia nearly tackled Cait in giving her a hug with her jacket still on as Cait welcomed them in the foyer. "Oh my god, Cait, we need this soooooo much," she said with tears in her eyes. "Looking a baby panda pictures isn't helping anymore." Cait just held her and rubbed her back. Kevin smiled a sigh of relief at seeing Penelope finally finding some peace from the last three weeks.

As the three of them walked into the home, Henry noticed her while coloring with Jack at the nook table. He flew into her arms. "Hi Aunt Penny!" wrapping his arms tightly around her neck.

Garcia hugged him tight. "Oh my golden boy; I need this so much." She kissed the side of his head.

"I know," Henry said. "Mommy said she needed special hugs from me too." Cait smiled at her from the kitchen.

As she finally put Henry down, Jack looked at her. "Mom says I'm a great hugger."

"I'll take one my Mr. Little G-man." Penelope's apartment was one of the places Cait and Aaron had taken Jack for Halloween when he dressed like his own real superhero: his father.

Mike and Matt moved into the area, coming down from upstairs as she shared a hug from Jack, still sitting in his chair. When she pulled away, Mike just stood there with his arms spread open. After they finished, Matt, muscular and nearly as tall as his dad, pulled her into a bear hug.

Wiping a tear away, she looked around. "Oh my goodness, I feel better already." Mike and Matt greeted Kevin and Matt took drink orders.

Matt brought a beer in for his mother. She looked at him. "I'm going out tonight for a while, so no beer for me." She smiled at him. He gave Kevin and Garcia a beer. She and Kevin sat down at the table to color with the boys. After they finished, the boys grabbed the two dogs and headed downstairs to burn off some energy.

As the team pulled into the driveway, they noticed that Kevin's car was already there. Aaron and Dave came into the kitchen through the garage, while the team walked through the front door without knocking or ringing the doorbell. They felt that at home there. As Matt met them and helped them hang up their coats, they heard the boys laughing and the dogs happily barking downstairs.

Cait greeted Aaron, with his tie undone from his neck and the collar button open and pulled him into a hug. He held it for a bit longer than normal, with Garcia and Kevin now sitting in the lunch counter chairs, smiling at the scene. He let her go and gave her a kiss. "Welcome home," she said, rubbing his chin line. Dave set the two beers he had grabbed from the fridge for Hotch and himself on the kitchen island. "Thanks," he said, giving her another quick kiss. "It's good to be home." Garcia smiled broadly. Aaron deeply hugged Mike.

Dave heard the commotion downstairs in the kitchen as he kissed Cait's cheek while hugging her after she had welcomed Aaron home. Cait smiled at him. "Mudg will sleep tonight. They're playing fetch with tennis balls down there with Jack and Henry."

The basement, that held the workout area, half bath and "man cave" den area, complete with its own fireplace, an extension of the chimney that served the living room one, also featured a big open area for Jack to play in during the winter. It included a basketball hoop and all of his big toy construction trucks. He could even ride his bike if he wanted to, although in a rather small oval pattern. That area just happened to be under the kitchen area, so the sound carried through the heat ducts.

Dave just shook his head at the noise. "I supposed you're used to that, O Great Earth Mother?"

Cait shook her head as well. "No. That's why they're downstairs," she smiled. He grabbed a beer and opened it. Cait, taking a sip of her own, clinked long necks with him. Mike shared a hug with Uncle Dave.

Aaron heading for him and Cait's bedroom stopped and rubbed Garcia's shoulder. "You OK?"

"I am now sir," she smiled.

He gave her the quick Hotchner glare. "Gotcha Boss Man," she broadly smiled. He smiled, gave her shoulder another rub, said _hello_ to Kevin and moved to get his clothes changed. Dave went to the lunch counter, hung his suit jacket over the back of "his" chair and gave Garcia a hug and shook hands with Kevin. He sat down in his usual spot, taking a drink of his beer and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

He noticed two huge pots on the stove. "My nose for smells is getting conflicting reports Cait. What's for dinner?"

She smiled at him. "Comfort food."

Penelope looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Any hints."

"No."

Dave looked at Garcia. "She's been hanging around Hotch too long." Cait flipped him the bird and Garcia and Kevin roared as the rest of team walked in. Morgan, of course, got the first big hug from Garcia, with JJ right behind. Matt in front of him had shared a large hug with Aaron, before he went into him and Cait's bedroom. Matt hugged Dave as well.

Emily instinctively went to Cait, who pulled her into a hug. "You all right?" she whispered in her ear.

"I am now." Cait released the hug and smiled at her. Emily, in her therapy that Cait suggested she get that fall at Dave's cabin, talked to Cait as much as she did her therapist. They had grown close.

The rest of the team came into the kitchen to get hugs from Cait. JJ was next. Morgan waited with a smile as he knew the mothers would relate and Cait would have some words for JJ. Sure enough, as JJ pulled out of her hug with Cait, she wiped away a tear. Cait rubbed her upper arm. "I'm here; anytime."

"I know," JJ smiled.

Morgan engulfed her into a huge hug. "Thanks Mother Goose. We really needed this."

She rubbed his shoulder and then released his hug. "Being the big bad tough guy doesn't mean you feel and feel deeply."

He shook his head at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You rock Mother Goose."

Cait smiled at him, giving his hand an extra squeeze and then looked at Spencer Reid. "Do I get a hug from you Dr. Reid?"

"I think the more quantitative question is can I get a hug from you." Cait shook her head at the genius and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned.

Morgan looked at Rossi. "Dave, we need a couple little boys."

Rossi smiled at him. "Then why don't you go downstairs and get them."

Morgan rolled his eyes at him and left the kitchen following the sounds. As he descended the stairs, he came across the den first before reaching the boys. He walked in to see the space, not only with a fireplace, but bar, table with chairs to play card games and a pool table. He just shook his head and went to get the boys.

He came back up the stairs with Jack over his right shoulder and Henry tucked to his side in his left one, both of them laughing. The dogs raced around his legs. It was getting near their supper time. Hotch, as he started to enter the great room, was just joining the group, in jeans, long-sleeved polo and socks. Morgan smiled at him, leaning his right shoulder towards him.

Derek gave Hotch the big Morgan smile. "I do believe this one is yours." Hotch smiled and pulled Jack from him for a big hug. He tickled Henry, pointing at JJ. "Who's that my big man?" he broadly smiled.

Henry looked at him as Derek pulled him up in his arm. "That's momma," he smiled broadly, holding his arms out to her. Derek gave him to his mother. Cait standing in the kitchen with Spencer, her arm still around his waist, rubbed his back. He smiled back at her. Matt and Mike standing around, exchanged smiles. Cait had filled them in on what the team had been through the last few weeks.

As Aaron finished with Jack, he handed him to Dave. Uncle Dave got the royal treatment from his youngest nephew with a big and affectionate hug. Garcia, still setting next to him, rubbed his shoulder.

Emily, still standing in the kitchen with Cait, rubbed her shoulder, gently shaking her head. Cait gave Spence's back another rub as she rubbed Emily upper arm with a soft smile.

Morgan looked at Hotch. "There's been a pool table down there the whole time and you've haven't shared?"

Hotch looked at him. "The holidays aren't a time to be playing pool," he smiled. "Tonight is." Derek just stared at him, and then shook his head. Aaron smiled again. They both smiled, looking at the scene of Henry hugging his Uncle Spencer while his sons spread their own love for the team around, Matt nearly making Pennsylvania Petite disappear.

Derek smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks man."

###

**A/N: A man cave is a den, usually downstairs in a home that is converted into a comfortable space, including a large screen TV, sofa and chairs, with sports memorabilia on the walls.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is for my Dutch Delight. I normally don't take "requests" with my stories. However, when I was struggling with some issues in the 3****rd**** quarter months of 2012, I had a Tweet friend that was always there. I pay back my debts. With love. ;)**

**A/N2: Thank you for all of the reviews. As always, they are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 10

Matt and Mike played bartender for the team, and most of them stood around the lunch counter or the large entry to the kitchen. After sitting for three hours on the plane, it felt good. Dave, of course, was the exception.

Beans, after getting her _I'm home_ rub down from Aaron, was her happy-go-lucky self, greeting all the guests with her smiling eyes and continually wagging tail. Derek gave her some playful rubs which earned him her happy bark and Spencer even smiled giving her a rub behind her ear. She then ambled over to Dave and sat down. Dave pretended to ignore her. Getting impatient, she rose and nosed his hand he had resting on his thigh. When that didn't work, she set her chin next to his hand on his leg, her tail still wagging. All of them watching quietly laughed at the sight.

Finally, her tail stopped wagging and Beans let out a sharp report of a bark that caused Garcia to jump in her chair, even though she was watching as well. Everyone laughed more as Dave reached over to give her some love as well.

Emily, pointing a finger at Rossi said, "That's why you got divorced three times. You ignore a lady you're going to get your butt chewed." Everyone roared at the joke and they all seemed to settle into the wonderful, warm atmosphere, enjoying a beer.

Just then, Mudg, the ever-vigilant elder statesman, let out a warning bark at hearing the front door open. JJ took one look and flew into Will's arms. Garcia and Kevin smiled as the couple took a little extra time with each other, before Will let her go and pulled off his coat. Mike moved to hang it up for him.

Will waved him off. "If I can make myself at home enough to just walk in the door," he drawled, "I can hang up my own coat." By the time the two of them joined the others, Matt had a beer waiting for him. Henry greeted his dad with a huge hug as well. After getting his hug, he pulled his parent's hands to look at the picture he had colored, still sitting on the nook table. Jack grabbed his, had Dave pull him up in his lap and handed the picture to Penelope.

"You can put it in your office to make you happy." Aaron, Cait and Dave smiled at her as she accepted the picture, giving Jack a hug. She gently rolled it, with Cait handing her a rubber band from a kitchen drawer to put around it, found her purse and stuck in there.

Cait got the boys to pick up the coloring markers and put them away, along with the coloring book. Jack showed them where they went in the laundry room cabinet. Seeing Jack walk in there, the two dogs quickly followed them in. Reid looked at Cait and Hotch with a question. "It's dinner time for them Reid," Hotch smiled.

As the younger boys fed the dogs, Cait heard Reid's stomach rumble with hunger. Emily's matched it before Cait could say something to the brilliant profiler. She looked around. "Why didn't all of you tell me you were getting hungry?" Cait had just assumed, the way the beers were going down, that they just wanted to unwind and relax.

Cait already had a stack of heavy duty paper plates, plastic glasses and silverware and napkins in a basket on the island. Emily looked at her. "Anything I can do?"

Cait smiled. "Sure. There's four baking sheets sitting on the washer and dryer in the laundry room, if you want to grab the first two of them. Matt, can you get the Jell-O out the fridge in the garage, please?" He nodded, setting out following Emily. Aaron grabbed the ever present industrial size pickle jar from the fridge and set it on the island, taking the top off. He reached into a drawer and grabbed a fork to spear the dilled delights.

Emily walked back in with the two baking sheets, covered with light weight towels. Cait took one and set in on the left side of the range top, motioning to Emily to put hers on the right side. Matt took off the plastic wrap on the Jell-O and put a spoon in it.

Aaron looked at Cait. "You ready?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled. Aaron got their attention. Jack and Henry each said the table prayers. Cait looked at them. "I said comfort food and I meant it. You have your choice of chili," she said looking around, "and you know my stomach; it's pretty tame. Or you can have chicken with wild rice soup." She didn't need to tell them all they were both homemade. Cait pulled the towel off one of the baking pans. "Served in bread bowls," she smiled.

Emily, still standing by her, said "I can help you."

Cait shook her head. "Matt can help me. You," she smiled at her friend, "get the first choice. You need to eat. Mike, please see if anyone wants milk or water." The one Matt uncovered, had smaller ones.

Emily smiled at Cait. "Leave it you so that we could have one each if we wanted," she smiled. "And I suppose those are homemade as well?"

"Nope, I cheated. Bread making is not my strong suit in here," she nodded around her kitchen. "And I've found the best bread dough in the frozen aisle at the grocery store," she smiled. "I just had to thaw them out, form the bowls and bake them."

Emily chose a small bowl of the soup, wanting to taste Cait's chili as well. Aaron opened the French doors of the dining room and flipped on the light, seeing the table with enough leafs in it to seat everyone. The chairs were in place. He smiled at his wife's pre-planning. Cait, Aaron, the boys and Dave let the rest of the team go first.

Derek smiled at Cait as Matt ladled out some chili in a big bowl for him. Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Ya know I love you right?" Cait just smiled at him, reached into a kitchen cabinet and pulled out the Tabasco sauce bottle, handing it to him. Taking it, Derek kissed her cheek. "Have I told you lately you're good Mother Goose?" Cait unloosed the cap for him so he could use it.

"Seems to me you might have mentioned it," Cait coyly smiled, as Derek spiced up his chili.

"I'm surprised you have this around here," the profiler noted, knowing that Cait, with her attack from Mark, had a touchy stomach as well.

Cait smiled. "Dave likes his Christmas morning after Mass Bloody Mary with some kick."

The team, eating heartily, sat in wonder as Jack plowed through a small bowl of the chili as Henry did with the soup, both of them eating the bread bowl down as they went, along with about six pickles each. When they finished they were allowed to have some of the strawberry Jell-O, their parents knowing both the boys would have ate that first. They each had two servings, got cleaned up by their mothers, and then sped off to Jack's room to play, both the dogs tagging along. They all knew how Matt and Mike would eat.

Once the rest were initially served, they were on their own for seconds, with all of them making themselves at home. They sat around the table, eating and enjoying their time together, including some laughter.

Aaron smiled his thanks to Cait. _They need this._

She kissed his cheek. _So do you._

###

**A/N: Tabasco sauce is a red hot, chili pepper based sauce.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I took my Dutch Delight's suggestion and ran with it. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for the reviews. And trusting me with this extra inspiration! Yet, to my loyal readers of my **_**Family **_**series, you may be wondering about the side track the story took. However, even with DD's request, I wouldn't have did all this if I couldn't still put it back together to my original premise. This is my chapter to tie it all up with a bow. Just like a present. ;) **

Chapter 11

When they were finished, everyone pitched in to help with the clean-up from the wonderful meal. JJ washed the few cooking dishes that need it, while Garcia dried them and Cait put them away. Derek and Will helped Aaron get the paper plates and plastic cups into the appropriate containers in the garage; one for garbage and the other for re-cycling. Reid took JJ's wash cloth as she finished and wiped down the dining room table, with Emily's help, both of the profilers taking note where the two young boys sat.

They all gathered around the kitchen, as Cait smiled at them. She pulled out a cake pan. "Who wants my chocolate cake?" she smiled.

To a chorus of "I've stuffed" Morgan looked at Hotch, both of them standing on the fringe of the group. He whispered to him. "Can I? Hotch, we need this." is all he said.

Aaron shook his head, putting his hand on Derek's shoulder with a smile. "Yes we do."

Before Derek could speak up, Matt looked at all of the team. "Thank you all for the job you do. It's appreciated. All the rest of us love you for it." Kevin nodded his head in support of the statement. "And we will always support you." That got a nod and a smile from Will. The entire team smiled at the sincerity of his statement. "However, it's my last Friday at home on Christmas break before I head back to college, so I'm going out."

Garcia rushed up to give him a hug. When she pulled out, she looked at him. "You be good my sugar plum."

Matt smiled. "I'm just going to Pete's to do some video gaming. Lisa is working until midnight at Perkins." He smiled devilishly. "He has no one to play with right now." They all laughed, getting Matt's meaning.

Dave looked at him. "You and Pete share a college dorm and you're not sick of being together that much?"

Matt smiled. "Yeah, Uncle Dave we were. Other than him and Lisa dropping off presents at Christmas, this is the first time we've been together through break. A friend in need….." he smiled.

Dave smiled back. "Is a friend indeed; have fun Matt," he said as pulled the muscular young man into a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Dave; you too. You all deserve this given the ass kicking you've taken the past three weeks." Dave let him go as Matt received a handshake from Derek and a kiss on the cheek from Emily.

"Do be careful Matt," she said.

"Emily, I'm my friend's sober cab and why I didn't drink a beer with all of you." He looked her in the eye. "Which also tells me that the profiler in you didn't notice that." He pulled her into a hug. "You guys need this tonight. Have fun." He let her go and smiled, as JJ gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

He gave his mother a kiss and his dad a hug and then looked at them. They both smiled. Matt shook his head, grabbed his car keys and headed for the garage door, pulling his coat on. As he opened the door, he heard his parents say together, "Be careful."

Matt walked back into the kitchen, looking at the rest of the team. "That's what I was waiting for," he smiled.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "Get," he smiled. Matt smiled back at him and disappeared out the door, to the laughter of the team.

Will looked at Derek. "I know I'm not a profiler," he drawled, "but it seems to me you had a big announcement to make before Matt left."

Derek smiled. "The Hotchner's have been holding out on us." He nodded at the team to follow him. Aaron and Mike knew where they were going, smiling at each other. They let Derek lead the team downstairs

As Derek led the team down to the basement of the Hotchner house, Cait whistled at Jack upstairs. The steps to the upstairs took a 180 degree turn half way up so they couldn't see each other. "I'm here mom," he hollered back down.

"Jack, we're all going to the downstairs den if you need us."

Jack smiled. "Got it mom."

"What are the two of you doing?" she smiled back.

"Putting together my new Star Wars puzzle from grandma and grandpa I got for Christmas," he smiled.

"Have fun."

"We will."

The team followed Derek down the steps and walked into an area with two large couches at a ninety degree angle, facing a flat screen TV. They noted the speakers and quickly figured it was a home theater area. As they ventured into the large area, they noticed a wet bar in the back left corner, with six chairs. In front of the fireplace was a table with four chairs with a round poker chip container in the middle. But the crown jewel was the pool table area to right of the home theater.

The team was a bit stunned. They didn't see Aaron Hotchner as a man that needed his hang out. But with the two older boys of the family, and Jack growing up so fast, it did make sense. They all looked around some more.

Except of course for Dave who pulled out a bar stool, as Mike walked behind the bar. Sitting down, he said, "Michael, my favorite bartender, I'll have my usual." Just then the audio speakers came alive with music from an area radio station.

Hotch smiled at them. "Cait must have turned it on upstairs. Slapstick already bellied up to the bar helped me wire that." He started putting logs in the fireplace in the home theater area as the team continued exploring.

Mike smiled at Dave, grabbing a glass from the shelf, filling it with ice from the fridge door (an expense of a fridge like that in a basement den was one the Hotchner's could afford) and pouring Dave some scotch. He slid it across the bar to Dave as Aaron continued his story.

He looked at his team smiling proudly. "The boys and I, with help from Jamaal, Dave, and Pete pretty much did the work ourselves. The only thing we didn't do was the tile work." The bar area had beautiful tans and light brown tiles in it on the back walls of the bar and a tile floor. Derek, looking around, also noticed the half bath off to the side, and then saw their workout room. He whistled appreciatively at it as JJ walked in as well.

"So that's how Hotch stays in shape."

Derek smiled. "I think he has a workout partner or two." JJ nodded.

"This is what you've got to see," he said. He led her to the room where he found Jack and Henry earlier, nodding at Penelope to tag along.

"Wow," is all JJ could say about the space that Jack could play in. Garcia coming in as well added her appreciation.

Derek smiled at them. "I think the Boss Man has found the family and happiness he deserves." JJ and Penelope both smiled. When they re-entered the den area, they saw Emily getting a drink as well from Mike, along with Cait who had joined them. Both their scotches were mixed with Bailey's. Reid stood by the fireplace watching Hotch light the newspaper on fire that would get the logs burning.

Hotch smiled at Reid, touching his arm and headed for the bar himself. Dave turned to look at the group. Derek smiled at him. "Dave, you're too close to this family. I've got this," he smiled at the senior profiler, as Mike slid a scotch to him. Derek picked up the glass.

Morgan looked around. "We've had probably THE three most horrible weeks that I can remember, and except for Hotch and Rossi, I've been the BAU longer than all of you." He looked at the team again. "Yet, once again, when we're all hurting, we are welcomed into this haven." He looked at Cait and smiled and then looked at Aaron. "Hotch, I know how happy you are. We all do. You, and Jack, of all people deserve it." Mike got the rest of the team set-up with drinks, as Hotch wrapped his arm around Cait's shoulder taking a sip of his scotch.

"We've all been a pretty tight-knit group given the job that we do. That goes without saying. However, you two," he said, looking at Cait and Aaron, "at the times we needed it most, have opened your home to us; hell even our families," he added, remembering the wonderful Thanksgiving they all had not so long ago. He looked at Dave. "You're not bad yourself, Big Dog," he smiled.

"Bottom line: this team is a family. However, when we are here, in this home, with its warmth and the love we get, I mean, Matt's words were from the heart before he left," he shook his head, "That's just gold. And it tells all of us, especially you Cait," he added lifting his glass to her, "that you understand what we do, and support us in ways we never thought we would have."

Derek looked at his feet for a second and then looked around. "I think all of us are pretty blessed to be a part of this family. And we thank for doing this for us." He raised his glass. "Happy belated anniversary Cait and Hotch from all of us that love you as well," he said with a soft smile. Mike, standing behind the bar with his soda, raised it as well.

"Here, here," Emily said, as the team raised their glasses in a salute to the couple. Hotch and Cait just smiled. Aaron kissed his wife's temple and everyone took a drink.

"Technically, it's all sorta our anniversary," Reid piped up.

"Kid?"

"Yeah Derek," he softly smiled. "This is the same time that Cait helped us with the case in Chicago. Just after she and Hotch got married," he smiled.

JJ smiled. "Well happy anniversary to all of us." They all clinked glasses.

Cait smiled and lifted her glass. "To all of you; I'm honored and privileged to support you. And I'll do it any way possible." She blushed a bit, knowing what her next statement would do to her husband. "However, it starts with me loving my husband; my soul mate," she said, looking into Aaron's eyes. "My life." Aaron kissed her again. "You all just get the bennies," she smiled broadly.

As the touching moment hung in the air, two little boys exploded into the room. "Hey mom," Jack said, "Henry and I finished the puzzle. Can we play basketball?"

Cait smiled at her youngest son. "Go for it." Emily looked at her with a question. "Jack has a basketball hoop in his play room," she smiled. Garcia grabbed Em's hand and led her into the room as the boys started their game.

Derek smiled at Cait and Hotch and then looked at Reid. "I gotta get my homeboys some dunk action," he smiled. Reid followed him in to see what was happening.

###

**A/N: A wet bar in a home is one that has a sink. A half bath is a bathroom with just a shower and no bathtub. "Bennies" are US term for benefits. The basketball hoop is not a full sized one like you see in some peoples driveways. It's a smaller version about five feet tall (~1.5 meters) tall and kids use a smaller basketball. My nephews have one in their basement. It's perfect for boys that age.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The boys had a wonderful time playing with Derek. He would grab one and pick them up while the other would throw the basketball to his friend. Derek would then hold the boy rim high so he could dunk the ball.

However, the boys also played on their own and it was obvious to the sports talented Morgan that Jack had spent some time in the area, because he had all the basic tools of a young basketball player. He was sure watching his brothers play in the driveway helped with that.

About eight thirty, Cait came in and broke up the game. "Guys its time for baths, p.j.'s and a movie."

Henry looked at her. "I'm taking showers now just like Jack," he smiled. JJ had followed her, figuring that Cait was going to get them going to get ready for eventual bed.

The boys raced upstairs as JJ looked at Cait, and smiled. "When you said at Thanksgiving that Jack was showering, that was the end of it for Henry." _If Jack takes a shower, so do I_ JJ quoted, rolling her eyes.

Cait looked at JJ. "Sorry."

JJ shook her head and put her arm around Cait as they walked up the steps. "No worries, my friend, no worries."

When Cait and JJ came back down Mike looked at his mother. "The boys watching a movie?" She nodded. He smiled, "Then I'll go upstairs and keep an eye on them. You have fun with the group." Cait smiled and rubbed his arm as he came around the bar. While Matt, given his age, was comfortable around the adults, Mike still hadn't made that last leap into the early stages of adulthood. Cait also knew he was probably thinking he was holding back the party a bit, given his age.

As he started to cross the room to go upstairs, Emily said, "Shouldn't we give the bartender a tip?"

"Don't eat yellow snow," Dave smiled.

"Look both ways before crossing the street," he heard Garcia chime in.

"Always listen to your mother," Hotch added.

"Never argue with an idiot. They'll bring you down to their level and then beat you with their experience," Reid said with a laugh. Mike just kept walking, waving his hand over his head as he rounded the corner for the stairs.

He heard a chorus of "Thanks Mike" as he headed upstairs with a smile.

Derek looked around at the group. "As much as I would love to get into those poker chips, I believe we should have ourselves a pool tournament. We can't play that on the jet."

"Really," Penelope said, sticking her index finger into his forehead. Aaron, who had come around the bar to take over for Mike, smiled at Dave. _The kids are going to have some fun now _he smiled at Dave. Dave hoisted his recently re-filled glass in the air with a smile. Hotch just shook his head.

"Now who is the dad Aaron," Dave asked.

"Screw you Dave." The team heard the exchange.

Cait laughed. "Ongoing battle between two alpha males; asking will only escalate the battle." About that time, she heard footfalls on the wooden steps. _I bet size 12_ she thought to herself. Sure enough, Matt appeared around the corner.

He smiled at Cait. "Mike's got the boys mom."

Cait smiled back. "How come home so early?" she said as he pulled her into a hug, with Aaron and Dave proudly smiling, the team not far behind.

"Lisa got cut early. The restaurant was pretty dead. And when she got to Pete's, I was the third wheel. Two's company…."

"Three's a crowd," Cait finished and smiled.

Aaron waved him behind the bar. "Get to work," he said, in his usual Hotch voice. Matt smiled and moved to get behind the bar, trading places with his dad. Hotch smiled, rubbing his oldest son's shoulder. "And grab a beer for yourself."

Matt patted his dad on the back. "Thanks dad." He cracked his knuckles. "Folks, this bar is now officially open." The team all laughed as he pulled a beer out of the fridge for himself.

"Mr. Bartender, sir, if you don't mind, would you happen to have some paper and a pen behind there," Morgan questioned.

"Derek, while this may be us guys hang out, who has the final say around this home?" He pulled a pad of paper and a pen out and set it on the bar top. The team looked at Hotch, who already had his arm around Cait's shoulder. He pointed at Cait with a large, happy smile. Matt looked at Derek, pointing at his mother. "Boom, Big Dog." The teamed roared.

Grabbing the pad and pen, Emily looked at Morgan. "You are so busted," she laughed. As the team huddled around Emily, sitting down at the poker table to draw out the pool tournament brackets, Cait quietly pulled Aaron into the workout room.

"The team needs this down time and a chance to blow off some steam from the three weeks of hell you've all been through. And I don't care how much you drink, either," she smiled at her husband. "But please, help me sorta keep an eye out so we have some sober drivers."

Aaron kissed her forehead. "Already ahead of you on that one Doc." Cait looked at him. "I may be off duty, but I'm still their boss. But for the record Cait, Reid has had one Bailey's, and Will and Kevin have already backed down. I'm pretty sure Dave, Emily and Morgan know they can crash here. But, I agree: let's keep an eye on things." Cait kissed him as they returned to the room.

Morgan looked up to see them returning. "You two have something to do?" he asked with a large smile.

Cait smiled back at him. "He kisses, I don't tell." They all laughed.

"You two in on the pool tournament?"

They both smiled. "You bet," Hotch said.

Will looked at JJ. "They're the ringers."

"Detective LaMontagne, not so fast," Dave smiled. "Emily put the good looking bartender and me in that tournament." He and Matt shared a high five.

Reid smiled at Emily and Morgan, who already agreed to partner up. "That makes two teams of ringers." He got a one finger salute from his teammates, making Garcia laugh.

The pool tournament had four teams. Emily and Morgan; Will and JJ; Hotch and Cait; Dave and Matt. Emily drew out the brackets and Derek went through the deck of cards on the table and pulled out one each of the ace through four. "We draw for placement in the bracket. It's a round robin tournament. Best record wins." That meant that each team would have to play each other. They all agreed to the rules. Emily shuffled the cards around the table, much like a person playing the shell game "where's the nut". She pushed them forward.

Hotch looked at JJ. "You draw first."

"Why me?"

"Because it's my family's home, I'm the boss of this team and we go by seniority."

"Hotch, I've been there longer than Emily."

He smiled and shook his head. "Not as a profiler."

Will smiled at her. "Give it up babe." JJ looked at him and drew a card.

She shook her head at Will. "Sorry my love, we're number four."

He kissed her cheek. "It's OK. We'll show them all of our southern tricks I've helped you learn." JJ kissed her husband back.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "You and Emily are next. And since she shuffled the cards, you pick."

"Wait a minute Hotch; I thought we were going by seniority. I've been in the Unit longer than Dave."

Reid looked at Hotch and then Morgan. "Did you co-found the unit?" Hotch pointed at Reid, while Dave smiled his big shit-ass grin, sharing another high five with Matt.

"Think they got you on that sug," Garcia said, rubbing Derek's shoulder.

"Shit," Morgan said, drawing a card. He flipped it over onto the table. It was a three. Hotch pulled a card, without revealing it. Dave moved off his barstool and picked up the last card and looked at it, showing it to Matt.

"Numero Uno," he smiled.

Cait, her competitive juices already flowing, looked at Dave. "Only in your head." Aaron tossed his card back down on the table without looking at it. Dave sat down, taking another sip of his scotch.

Emily looked at her chart. "Jayje, you and Will take on," she cleared her throat, "one of the three co-founders of the BAU and his partner."

Dave eased off his barstool as Matt came around the bar. Dave looked at Emily, taking a drink of his scotch. "Have you no respect for that Agent Prentiss?"

"Dave, I greatly respect what you, Gideon and Max Ryan did. But," she said, looking at her watch. "But I'm not on company time and this is a pool tournament. So very honestly Big Dog, it doesn't mean jack shit to me," she smiled.

Matt laughed and grabbed Dave around the shoulder. "Just keep walking to the pool table Uncle Dave. The lady has a point." Emily gave Dave her wicked smile. He laughed and rubbed her shoulder as JJ and Will selected their pool cues from the rack on the wall. Dave, getting to the table, reached under it and pulled out two cues from the rack hiding there, handing one to Matt.

Will looked at them both, sending on eye down the cue he selected. "Do the visitor's get the crooked ones," he smiled with a question.

"Not in our home," Hotch smiled. 'They just got their own stashed away." Jayje looked on the other side of the long end of the table and noticed two more there.

Pointing, she said, looking at Hotch and Cait. "Yours?"

Aaron shrugged. "Family ones," he smiled.

The LaMontagne's won the coin flip and JJ lined up the cue ball to break, choosing to go on offense instead having the other team break. When she hit the ball, it was obvious the Pennsylvania Petite from East Allegheny had been around a pool table before.

It was a close game. Will and JJ gave the pool sharks Dave and Matt a run for their money. But in the end Dave, with no angle at the eight ball, buried it to leave JJ no shot. She attempted to play defense but Matt was too good, easily draining the eight ball into the pocket to win the game.

Emily and Morgan were next up against Cait and Hotch. As Garcia and Reid suspected, quietly smiling at each other during the game, the couple quickly dispatched the Bureau partners. Cait ran most of the table and Hotch buried the eight ball for the win.

"That was quick and painless," Derek said, rolling his eyes at Emily.

"Hubba, hubba," she laughed at Morgan. "Guess they've got more game than we think." The group laughed. Hotch just raised his scotch glass.

Dave, standing around with the group watching the game looked at Hotch. "That glass needs a refill."

Aaron looked at Dave's glass. Matt had poured again. "I'm sleeping with my wife tonight. The more scotch I drink, the more I snore. The more I snore, the sorer my ribs are in the morning." Cait pointed at him. "But another one might work after the three weeks we had." JJ and Garcia had switched to vodka sours instead of the scotch.

Dave smiled at Hotch getting the notice. "The only place I'm driving tonight is up the steps to you and Cait's office. That bed is pretty comfy." The team all smiled, getting the message.

JJ and Will were back up to play against Cait and Aaron. Cait looked at her watch and smiled at the group. "Sorry folks, but us parents need to take a break in the action." JJ, doing the same to her watch, nodded.

Reid stopped them before they headed up. "Do you mind if I help myself to a piece of cake?"

Kevin smiled. "I'm in on that action."

Cait smiled at the two of them. "Make yourselves at home."

The parents headed up the steps with Reid and Kevin following.

Mike met them at the top of steps. "Just coming to get you four," he smiled. They took the two boys upstairs and tucked them in Jack's bed. As the two boys finished their prayers with their parents, Matt, Mike and Dave walked in, giving the boys a hug as well.

JJ looked at the two boys snuggled in like angels. "No fooling around; you two sleep."

Henry yawned. "OK momma."

Cait smiled. "Mike is going to be up here in the gaming room. He'll let you goof around for ten minutes," she said, setting Jack's bed stand light on low. "After that, it's lights out. And Mike is the boss."

Jack smiled. "Got it mom." Cait leaned down and gave him another kiss as she rubbed his hair.

"Good night." She kissed him again as Aaron rubbed his stomach. JJ kissed Henry again and the four moved out of the room.

Mike looked at JJ and smiled. "I've got them mom." JJ smiled and rubbed his arm as Will smiled his _thank you_ as well.

The two couples descended the steps. The M&M's, along with Dave, had gave Garcia the 4-1-1. She still looked deeply into JJ's eyes. "My prince OK?"

JJ smiled. "Mike has got the boys." She looked at Will. "Do we play nice with our hosts?"

Will smiled. "Oh hell no." In between shots, JJ and Garcia had Matt re-fill their glasses. Emily and Derek got into more of the scotch on the rocks, Emily still cutting hers with the Bailey's. Matt smiled at them both as he slid the drinks across the bar.

"You keeping tabs on what we drink Matt?" Emily smiled.

"Emily, the only thing I'm keeping tabs on is that all of you relax and have a good time. Mom told us boys what you went through," he broadly smiled that matched his mother's.

Morgan looked at him. "How's your beer?"

Matt pulled it up, to show it was nearly empty. Morgan smiled. "Have another on me kid," he smiled.

Matt looked at Derek. "Not without mom and dad's approval. I respect them too much."

Emily smiled. "Matt, you are good. Damn, I wish you were twenty years older." Matt blushed a bit. Emily and Derek exchanged profiler grins. He was a Hotchner son.

"YO Big Dog," Derek said, looking at Hotch. "Our bartender here needs another brew. But being the step man that he is, it's not without parental approval."

Cait smiled at Hotch as she lined up the cue ball for their game against Will and JJ. Hotch looked at Morgan. "You buyin'?"

Derek just pointed at him. Aaron smiled his approval to his oldest son. "Thanks dad."

Garcia, already a bit tipsy, looked at Hotch, rubbing his arm. "You're a great dad."

He smiled at her, with no judgment on his face. His team needed this down time. "Thanks Penelope. I inherited two wonderful sons. And the love I get from them is just a bonus," he said rubbing her shoulder. "Matt had earned his respect with his responsibility."

"Boss Man, that is just too cool," Garcia smiled. As JJ took her shot, Cait rubbed Aaron's back, then hearing footfalls on the basement steps. She looked at Garcia.

"Those are size 10's; soon to be size 11's." She smiled at Penelope. "But that gets us an update on the boys," she winked.

Mike walked in and looked at his parents as Aaron moved to make a shot. "The lads are conked," he smiled. Aaron dropped one solid, she and Cait having the lower numbered pool balls. He missed on a second shot with Will moving in to take his shot.

"Mind if I hang around?" he said, looking anxiously at his parents.

Aaron and Cait both quietly shook their heads at him. "Hey bro," Matt said, noticing the exchange, "I'm bartending; what you need?"

Mike shook his head, pulling up a soft drink he already had in his hand. "I'm good bro; but thanks for asking." Mike sided up next to Dave to watch the pool action.

Like the first game, JJ and Will gave their opponents a run for their money. But in the end, Cait drained a three rail bank shot to put the game away.

Morgan looked at her. "You _are_ a competitive one."

Cait smiled. "I have four brothers. I didn't let them pass me by." Emily laughed as Derek pointed at her. Mike smiled at Dave.

Dave gently hit his ribs. "Matt and I've got the next game. Mind taking over for your brother? And btw, I need a re-fill."

Mike looked at Dave. "Michael, you are going to help me get that bed together in you folk's office. That's where I'm bunking tonight. We all need this. But, like your parents, I'm know all about being responsible." He gave him a hug. "Thanks for caring kiddo."

"Any time Uncle Dave," Mike smiled, pulling out of the hug and taking his glass. Hotch did the coin flip for the match between Dave and Matt against Emily and Derek.

"This should be interesting," Will drawled to Cait, smiling at her. She looked at his glass. He smiled. "I need some more soda so I can get my wife, having the relaxation she needs and my son home." He kissed her cheek, and then winked at her. "I'm pretty sure that Kevin is on the same page with Penelope."

Cait smiled at him and then pulled him into a hug. "We have to take care of them," she whispered in his ear.

"I know," he whispered back. He pulled out of the hug. "You do a damn good job of it," he softly smiled.

###

**A/N: Pool is billiards to some of you non-Yank folks. Unlike snooker, so I'm told, pool has "pockets". Six places on the table (all four corners and one each in the middle of each side) where you have to put the ball in. In American billiards, there are seven "solid" colored balls numbered one through seven. There are seven more balls numbered nine through fifteen that have stripes on the ball. Each team tries to "pocket" their pool balls, either "solid or stripes" The eight ball you may recognize the term. Yet, in pool, it is a totally black ball, with only a number on it and is independent of the game until the end. To win, you must pocket the eight ball. Like my baseball stories, I'm not going to try to explain more. But if want an explanation, you know where to find me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've been so heads down writing, trying to stay ahead of the chapters I've already posted, I finally noticed I've let my manners slip and slip badly. I'z bad girl. *blushes badly* Thank you, thank you and thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, followings et al!**

Chapter 13

Dave won the coin flip that Reid did and he and Matt deferred so Dave could be the last shooter, behind Morgan. Emily lined up the cue ball and broke.

She drained a stripe on the break and went on to drop two more before finally missing. Matt moved around the table, finally finding a shoot. He pocketed the yellow one ball, and then missed on his next shot.

Derek, like Matt moved around the table to find his next shot. Finding it, he put four more stripes in, but missed his try at the eight ball on a tricky shot into a side pocket. But they had Matt and Dave on the ropes.

Morgan flashed his big grin at Dave as he moved around the table, putting chalk on his cue. Dave smiled, lined up his first shot, and went on to bury all the solids on the table. He set himself up perfectly to put away the eight ball, winking at Matt as it dropped into the pocket.

Emily, standing next to him, looked him in the eye. "I think I hate you." Dave just smiled at her, as he and Matt shared a high five.

The last games of the round robin were to be Dave and Matt against Cait and Aaron, followed by Emily and Derek against the LaMontagne's.

Mike looked at his dad and cleared his throat. "Mike?"

"Don't you think it would more fun to have the two undefeated teams play the last game?"

Aaron smiled at his son. Reid standing next to Mike shared a fist bump with him, with a smile. "You're good."

"But I can't hold a candle to you Doc," Mike smiled.

Reid rubbed his shoulder with a broad smile that his parent's matched. Derek looked at JJ. "Bring it one Pennsylvania Petite."

Garcia, getting a bit tipsy, with her four friends facing each other, put her hand on Kevin's shoulder to pull off her platform shoes. Kevin held her waist to help her keep her balance. "I'z gotta be a solid ground for this one," she said.

The LaMontagne's won the coin flip. JJ smiled and waved her hand to the table as Will racked up the balls. As Emily moved to break, Morgan signaled at Matt to re-fill his scotch. Dave looked at Cait and Hotch. They both just smiled. Morgan was going to be guest number two for the night; whether he wanted to be or not. Matt spied the exchange and smiled as he took Derek's glass and walked to the bar. Emily was now "nursing" her drink, taking it a bit slower.

It was another close match, until Derek missed a gimme shot, leaning on the rail of the table in disbelief. Will ran the table. "The LaMontagne's finally come through!" JJ said, raising her clinched fists in the air. She threw her arms around Will's shoulders. "My hero," she smiled. JJ was matching Garcia in the "feeling relaxed" department. Cait smiled at Aaron, knowing they both had safe rides home.

The big match was at hand. Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He smiled. "Since there is one lady out of four of you, she calls the flip." He looked at Cait. "In the air please."

Cait smiled at him, as he flipped the coin. "Heads." Kevin let gravity take its course and grabbed the coin as it fell. He caught it and flipped it onto his other hand. He moved his hand to reveal the choice. He smiled and looked around at the group.

Matt stopped him. "Kevin please; mom has a permanent rabbit's foot in her pocket." Kevin smiled and pointed at him

Aaron looked at his oldest son and Dave. "You boys are up to bat first," he said, winking at Cait as he racked up the pool balls. Tightening the balls in the rack to get them to stay together, he pulled the rack off.

Matt lined up the cue ball for the break. He dropped a stripe, but missed on the next shot. Aaron walked around the table, putting the blue chalk on the end of his pool cue as he surveyed the table.

Matt looked at him. "You're going next dad?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Yes son, I am." Matt threw a look at Dave. Dave just shrugged his shoulders. Reid looked at Emily and winked. He had already figured out the couple's strategy. Emily smiled. She had as well. Hotch was the offense of the team. Cait, to stymie Dave, was the defense.

And it worked perfectly. Aaron could match Matt landing the balls in the pockets. Cait just kept Dave buried. He looked at her with a snarl. Cait just laughed at him. Matt missed a bank shot at the eight ball. Hotch dropped he and Cait's last stripe ball but really didn't have a shot at the eight ball. He took it, but it seemed like a feeble attempt to all the rest gathered around.

Dave smiled his usual Cheshire cat one at Hotch's shot. He perused the table, quickly seeing he really didn't have a shot. And he knew Cait was in the wings to bury the team or just Matt. Dave looked at his BAU partner. "God damn you."

Aaron just smiled. Cait wasn't far behind. "Uncle Dave," Matt asked.

Dave looked at his pool partner while cruising around the table again, trying to find an edge. "Your parents are a pain in the ass at times." He looked at Matt. "This is one of those times." Garcia and JJ giggled.

Derek slipped an arm over Emily's shoulder as JJ looked at Will. Garcia, already more than her bubbly self, thanks to the drinks she consumed, looked at Kevin, who smiled at her. "Hotch put Rossi in a hole and he knows he has Cait behind him, waiting to strike," Reid quickly deduced. Garcia, wobbling a bit, even in flat feet smiled at Kevin. Dave burrowed an eye into Reid. Kevin snickered.

Dave looked at the three of them. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he growled, while walking around the table again. JJ, in the same shape as Garcia giggled and then put her head on Will's shoulder who already had his arm around her.

Matt, fully being Uncle Dave's partner, had to smile at his parents. They were a team; and a team that knew how to take care of another team. While he never showed his thoughts, keeping his game face on, he proudly smiled inside.

Dave finally selected a shot, trying to take a bank shot at the eight ball. It fell short, but felt he had left Cait no shot at the same black orb. He smiled devilishly at her.

Cait, stepping up to the table, looked around. She moved past Dave, took the cue in hand and lined up the shot. Cait, banking a four rail shot, buried the eight ball into a side pocket. Cait looked at Dave and rubbed his goatee. "Sorry luvs. But next time, you gotta bury me better than that. You're too nice; my brothers were ruthless. They didn't like getting beat by a girl." She walked to Aaron who pulled her into a kiss. Accepting it, she rubbed his chin line with a smile. The congratulations were shared all around.

Will looked at Jayje and smiled, looking around. "I think I have to get my wife home." JJ just smiled.

Kevin, picking up Penelope's shoes, smiled as well. "I think I'm in that same boat Will." Garcia just giggled.

They all headed upstairs and walked into the foyer with Matt and Aaron grabbing coats from the closet. Will got JJ in her coat and looked at Cait. "I'll get her in the car and get it running if you don't mind getting Henry?" Cait smiled.

"Will," Emily asked.

He smiled. "The cold might do her some good," he drawled

JJ hugged Cait. "Thank you. I needed this."

"Anytime sweetheart; you know my number," she smiled.

JJ said her good-byes to everyone and Will got her out the door. Cait went up the stairs to get Henry. Mike was just checking on the boys when Cait got to the top of stairs of their bedroom wing.

He smiled at his mother. "I'll get him mom. He's sound asleep. Let's not push that hip of yours," he signed as they approached the open door of Jack's room. Their silent communication meant they would not wake the sleeping boys. Cait smiled at her second son, growing into a man before her eyes.

Mike tenderly lifted Henry out of the bed, while Cait threw the covers back over, walked around the bed, and re-tucked in a soundly sleeping Jack, kissing his forehead again. She followed Mike down the stairs and directed him to sit on the bench Cait had by the front door and he put Henry in his lap.

Mike looked around. "Where's Emily and Derek?" he whispered.

Aaron looked at him, and whispered back. "Bathroom breaks." Mike smiled. Cait, used to doing it many times with her then two young sons, got Henry into his coat without waking him. As she zipped it up, Will came back in. Cait pulled the jacket hood over Henry's head.

She looked at Will. "He just came out of a warm bed…"

Will smiled at her. "I've already got the blanket ready in the back seat." He pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Cait. We all needed this. These cases take a toll on us at home as well because we know how much it's affecting the people we love." He squeezed her tight.

Aaron rubbed his shoulder as Dave smiled proudly. Will shook Aaron's hand, thanking him as well for opening their home. Aaron looked at him. "Drive safe."

"I'm good; backed down early. I was pretty sure how my wife was going to be," he smiled. He said good-bye to the rest, including Emily how had re-appeared from the bath off the kitchen and gently lifted Henry in his arms. Cait handed him Henry's school bag. "Thank you," he said, giving her a quick kiss then looking at Hotch. "Hope you don't mind," he drawled. Aaron just smiled.

Reid, smiling at all of it, pulled Cait into a hug as well. "Thanks; for everything; including your support with my mom. I really appreciate it." Cait rubbed his back, giving him the attention he should be getting from his own mother. He pulled back and smiled at her.

Garcia, watching the whole proceedings, smiling happily, plopped down on the bench. "I'm not putting those platforms on again." She looked at Kevin. "I need my purse." Kevin started to look around.

Matt smiled at him. "I've got it Kevin." He returned a few seconds later with the oversized satchel. Garcia fished through it, weaving a bit as she did. Dave smiled at Cait.

She pulled out some booties with rubber soles. "Score!" she happily smiled, and slipped them on her feet, looking at Kevin pulling his coat on. "You don't have the car running?"

"Nope," he smiled. "The cold might do you some good as well." The same scene with the two tech analysts played out like the one with JJ and Will. Aaron stepped out the door to make sure Kevin got Garcia to his car as Reid followed them and then shut it.

That left Emily, Dave, Aaron, Cait and the M&M's. Emily looked around. "Where the hell is Morgan?"

Matt smiled. "He went back downstairs, I'm assuming to use the bathroom. I'll go down and check." Thirty seconds later, they all heard him softly whistle up the steps. Cait looked down the steps at him. He smiled. "I think you need to bring a blanket or two down mom." He smiled. "And maybe a pillow." Cait went up the steps to the linen closet by the boy's bathroom.

Emily looked at Hotch and Rossi. "No way! This I've got to see." She slipped her shoes off and went back down the steps. Aaron and Dave just looked at each other with smiles.

Mike rubbed his hand across Dave's shoulder. "Come on old man, I'll help you make your bed," he smiled.

Matt looked at Dave. "Where's your car keys? I'll get your go bag for you." Dave smiled at him, fishing them out of his coat in the closet. Dave reached back into the closet, finding Morgan's jacket, and pulled his keys out the pocket. "Grab two."

"Dave find Emily's coat, and go three for three," Aaron smiled. Dave complied and handed the third set of keys to Matt. He had stuffed the first two into each of his front jeans pockets, keeping them separate. He shoved Emily's into a back pocket and set off for the back door to grab his coat. Mike and Dave disappeared into the den as Cait came down the steps with a comforter and a pillow for Morgan. Emily re-appeared at the top of the steps.

"He may have had a bit too much scotch, but I really think it's more cases than anything," she looked at the two of them, with a bit of a sad smile.

"Which is why you're staying as well," Cait smiled. She looked at Aaron. "You give her the options; I'll get Derek tucked in." Cait headed back down the steps.

Emily looked at Hotch. He didn't give her a chance to argue. "You don't want to mess with I-95 on a Friday night at this time. Matt is getting your go bag from your car," he smiled. It was past midnight. "There's a futon in the boys gaming room. Sean and Leslie sleep on it when they're here at Thanksgiving along with Cait's parents, taking the den. They don't complain about it. Or you can take the couch," he said motioning in the great room.

Mike walked out of the den to catch the last part of the conversation. "The futon is pretty comfy Emily," he smiled. "When I have a friend stay over, that's where they bunk."

Emily smiled at him, rubbing his arm. "You guys don't want a girl up in your man lair. And honestly, my back has been barking a bit again. The couch would be better. I can sleep on my side with some support. That is if you and Cait don't mind. I don't want to get in your space," she stammered a bit. Hotch just shook his head and smiled.

"I told you earlier. I'm going to be snoring in my wife's ear all night. But we keep the door open so we can hear the boys. You'll probably hear me as well," he blushed slightly. Emily just shook her head at him and smiled.

"It's OK Hotch. You may lead this team, and you're damn good at it. But you're human, just like the rest of us. Promise me you'll curl up with your wife and sleep." He nodded his promise.

Hotch looked at Mike. "You get Uncle Dave set up?"

Mike smiled. "He's already in his boxers, climbing in."

Emily grabbed Mike's arm. "Please! TMI. I'll picture that the rest of the night," she snarked. The two Hotchner's enjoyed a gentle laugh.

"Can you please go upstairs and raid the linen closet again?"

Mike smiled and replied, "Sure dad." Matt walked in and handed Emily her go bag along with her car keys.

"Thanks Matt," she smiled. "You're a gentleman like your father." He smiled at her and moved past them to give Dave his go bag.

Aaron led Emily into the great room. "Would you like to fall asleep to a warm fire?"

"You don't mind?" He shook his head, adding logs onto the dimming fire to get it re-stoked. Cait came up the steps and joined them.

Matt came out of the den smiling. "The snore fest is already on in there." He turned to take Derek's bag downstairs, first moving to the lunch counter to drop Morgan's keys there. Mike came down the steps with another comforter that Cait had in the closet, along with a pillow.

"Thanks Mike," Emily smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Good night Emily." He shared hugs with his parents, as did Matt, back up the steps from the basement. The boys headed up the steps to their bedrooms.

"Good night Emily," Hotch said, moving to him and Cait's bedroom. Cait moved into the kitchen to get the coffee maker ready for the morning. She set it up to make the most cups it would hold. _I'll probably need it in the morning_ she thought.

She shut the kitchen light out, set the alarm and walked into the living room, moving to a bank of light switches. She shut them all down except one, a quiet light above the fireplace and looked at Emily. "That enough for you?"

Emily just nodded and pulled her into a hug. Whispering in Cait's ear, she said, "I don't know where I would be right now without you. You helped me more than my therapist. But tonight, you helped a whole team out. That's huge." They shared the hug for a few seconds and then Cait pulled away.

Cait looked at her and wiped away the single tear that ran down Emily's face, shaking her head. "I love my husband. The rest falls in place because of that." She gave Emily a quick hug. "The light switch is the far right one," she pointed at the switch bank. "The bathroom off the kitchen has a night light," she smiled. "Dave will be up at least twice," she winked. "Good night Emily."

"Good night Cait."

###

**A/N: I think my Dutch Delight owes me big time! But I know where to send the bill! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emily rustled a bit, slightly confused at the noise she heard. She had slept in enough hotel rooms to get used to different sounds in different settings. But this one was completely new. It didn't frighten her. It just merely intrigued her brain, her head pounding a bit from last night's festivities.

She propped one eye open to see daylight streaming into the great room, but was still hearing the sound, which then abruptly ended. Yet her trained profiler ears heard a door opening in the back of the house to the garage. On one of their trips home from cases, when the entire team talked together, trying to relax, Hotch had revealed that Jack was in charge of Beans or both the dogs with Mudg around on the weekends.

Emily figured out the sound and fell back to sleep with a smile.

After letting the dogs back in, feeding them, and giving them fresh water, Jack smiled. _Uncle Dave stayed last night. The team must have had a good time_ he smiled. He toyed with the idea of crawling into bed with Uncle Dave, but in the end, Jack headed to his favorite spot on Saturday mornings.

He quietly slipped past Emily, sleeping soundly and peacefully on the couch in front of the fireplace and smiled.

Entering into his parent's bedroom, he went to Cait's side of the bed. Before he climbed in he checked her closely. She was wearing her tank top. _Mom and dad didn't sleep with their p.j.'s off _he smiled to himself. He pulled the covers back and climbed in, curling up next to Cait. She wrapped her arm around him, pulling him tight to her. Aaron snored away blissfully.

"Mom," he whispered, "how do you sleep with that?"

She kissed the back of his head. "You get used to it." She pulled him tighter to her. She had admitted to Aaron, as her sounding board, just like she was for him, that the Sandy Hook massacre had affected her more than she thought. They had a first grader. As she shivered in bed that night Aaron had held her close.

To Cait, following that tragedy, this time with Jack was a time to be treasured. She felt him quietly fall back to sleep wrapped in her arms and did so herself.

Emily awoke again but not to a sound. It was a smell. Coffee. She smiled and looked around. Mudg was making his stealthy path to Cait and Hotch's bedroom. She smiled again, thinking _Rossi is up._

She relaxed and started to conk out again, waking to see Rossi throwing logs into the fireplace from the wood box. He was dressed in cotton lounge pants, socks and a Bureau sweatshirt. She looked at him. "You don't have to do that for me," she whispered.

Rossi looked at her. "Don't flatter yourself Princess. I'm feeling three weeks of kids getting killed," he whispered back. "And too much scotch last night. This is for me." He added the newspaper, a few more logs and got the fire going. He moved to the recliner and pulled off his sweatshirt revealing his Italian made cotton V-neck white undershirt, picked up the blanket he had dropped on the floor by the recliner, and stretched out, throwing the blanket over himself. Emily fell back to sleep.

Emily nearly jumped off the couch at the next sound that woke her. It was a Beans happy bark. That was followed by Cait and Aaron both shushing her as Jack continued to laugh uncontrollably. Emily smiled to herself. _Sounds like a tickle fest to me_. Dave, pushing the recliner into a sitting position, smiled at her.

He threw the blanket off and stood up. "Buy you a cup of coffee?" Emily pushed her comforter off and swung her legs to sit up on the couch, dressed in the same kind of pants and barefoot, with a long-sleeved t-shirt. It read _I love my Honey Badger_. Dave smiled as he pulled on his sweatshirt. It had to be a gift from Garcia.

She shook her head at him. "I've got to get the fuzz out of my mouth before I have a cup of coffee."

Dave pointed at her. "Sounds like a good plan. You can use the bath in the kitchen. I'll go bother the Hotchner's and check on Aaron's headache," he smiled. Emily reached for her go bag, first pulling out a pair of socks and then pulled out her toilet kit as Dave headed for the den, taking his blanket with him.

A minute later, Dave waltzed into Cait and Aaron's bedroom with Jack, lying between his parents still giggling. Beans was standing on their bed, while his trusty hunting partner was still prone but his strong tail happily beating on the mattress top. Seeing Dave, Mudg rose and jumped off. Dave gave him a dose of loves and looked at Hotch, lying in bed with his wife and son. The sight warmed his heart.

"How's the headache?" He smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "Not as bad as yours." Cait laughed as Dave glared at Aaron. Her husband laughed as well.

"Emily up," Cait asked.

"Yeah; we both concluded the coffee would taste better if we got the fuzz out of our mouths. She's using the one in the kitchen." He pointed to their bathroom. "I'm using yours." He kept walking.

Cait looked at Aaron and shook her head. "Maybe that move of him staying here for his recovery was a bad idea. He's just completely making himself at home; including using our bathroom."

Jack looked at her. "Mom, you had to take care of Uncle Dave," he said with his sad puppy dog eyes.

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, mom you did." Cait smiled and kissed Jack.

Jack looked at Aaron. "You know what dad?" Aaron looked at him. "You could get the fuzzies, whatever they are, out of your mouth too." Cait roared. Aaron rolled out of bed to join Dave.

Dave looked at Hotch in his boxers with a question as he walked into the bathroom. "My youngest son just told me to get rid of my fuzzies," he smiled. Dave finished up and smiled at Hotch in the mirror as he wiped his face with the hand towel Cait had by the sink he was using.

He walked out of the bathroom and approached the bed. "Give me the chappino Cait. You two can get some clothes on." Jack raced out of the covers, stepped over Cait with his arms open to Dave. He pulled his bud off the bed and cradled him in his arms. "Take your time. I'll get Jack his juice." Cait smiled at him as Dave walked out the bedroom.

Dave walked into the kitchen with Emily pouring herself a cup of coffee. He set his toilet kit down on the lunch counter and let Jack slide out of his arms to his feet. The kid was just getting too big for him to set down without hurting his back. Emily smiled at the sight and poured Dave a cup of coffee.

"Apple or orange juice chappino?"

"Apple please Uncle Dave. Hi Emily! You stayed too?" he smiled.

"Good morning Jack. Yes I did. Your mom and dad really take care of us team members" she smiled back.

"They're good like that," Jack observed, crawling up into Dave's chair at the lunch counter. Dave looked at Emily with a smile. Jack knew he would be sharing the chair with Uncle Dave. He wanted that, missing him almost as much as his dad the past three weeks. Dave and Emily shared a look, a head shake and a smile.

Dave moved to the cabinet with the glasses, pulled one out and set it on the kitchen island. He pulled the industrial size container of apple juice out of the fridge that Cait had in there, poured some for Jack, set the container down on the island and crossed to the lunch counter to give the glass to him. "Oohhh, I could use some of that action," Emily smiled.

Dave pointed to the cabinet he has just used. "Grab two," he smiled. Emily, taking a sip of her coffee, grabbed two and set them on the island. Dave poured as Cait came into the kitchen, making it three for three in the legs garment dressing, while wearing a Georgetown sweatshirt. She also sported socks.

She smiled at Emily. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Emily shook her head. "Like a log. Someone firing up the fireplace sure helped with the power nap sleep this morning." Cait smiled, as Emily grabbed coffee mugs and poured two more for Cait and Aaron. Cait reached into the fridge and added her usual dose of half and half to her coffee.

"Speaking of…" Dave said, taking a drink of his juice, setting it next to Jack and moved into the great room. He started to add logs to the fireplace when Aaron, in his own lounge pants, socks and sweatshirt that proclaimed his allegiance to the older boys' high school, helped Dave. They re-built a huge fire.

Cait looked at Jack. "Can you please do something for me?"

Jack smiled. "Anything mom."

"Go upstairs to your room and get some socks on. Those cold feet of yours when you crawled in bed with me nearly sent me into orbit. Again."

Jack gave Cait his devilish smile. "That's how I get you awake mom," he said, as he polished off his juice and raced for the steps. Cait just shook her head as Emily laughed. Dave smiled at Aaron as they both headed to kitchen.

Emily looked at Cait. "I know you are going to cook breakfast for us. Is there anything I can do, while not stepping on your toes in your kingdom of your kitchen?"

Cait smiled. "Sure. There's a half of cantaloupe in the fridge in a zip lock bag. Cut it in half and give it to the big dog." Emily looked at her. "We're all enjoying the greatness of Texas pink grapefruit around here. Mike was selling boxes as a fund raiser for school. Plus, we all just love them." Hotch getting the hint, headed for the garage fridge to get some more of the delicious delight. "But Dave can't have grapefruit with him taking Lipitor."

Emily smiled at her. "I read the article online." Cait reached into a cabinet and handed Emily a small plate as she pulled the cantaloupe out of the fridge. She looked at Cait and then around. Jack still wasn't back downstairs. "Cait this is the biggest ass fridge I've seen in my life."

Cait smiled. "We've got three growing boys in this home; we need it." Emily slid the cantaloupe to Dave as Jack slid into his lap. She took the spoon Cait handed her and gave it to Dave. She grabbed the quarter left, put it back in the plastic bag and stuck it back into the fridge.

He grabbed the spoon and looked at Jack. 'Wanna bite?" Aaron came in with two of grapefruits. Cait took them and started cutting them in half. Aaron grabbed four more small plates from the cupboard as Cait handed Emily the specifically made knife to cut them. Emily smiled and went to work.

Jack shook his head. "Yuck Uncle Dave," Jack said, turning up his nose. "You know I don't eat that." Dave smiled at the three of them in the kitchen, rubbing Jack's blonde hair, taking a bite.

"OK Jackster, you were first up. What's for breakfast?" Cait asked. Aaron took the first grapefruit half that Emily had cut, sprinkled some sugar on the top and handed it to his youngest son with a spoon.

Jack took a bite of the delicious fruit in front of him and pondered. He looked at Dave. "French toast and sausages?"

Dave smiled, kissing Jack's head as he handed Aaron the plate with the rind of his fully consumed cantaloupe. "Sounds good to me," he smiled. Aaron took it; put the rind in the garbage bin in the center island and the plate in the dishwasher.

Jack beamed at Cait. "That's the plan mom."

Emily looked at Cait. "You cook like this every Saturday morning? Just not at the cabin?"

Cait smiled at Emily as Aaron reached into the fridge. "I'm on sausage patrol mom." Cait just shook her head at Emily with a smile.

"Princess," Dave said. "Cait is about to start cooking. Get you b-u-t-t," he spelled, with Jack in his lap, "here," he said, pointing to the chair next to him. Emily gave him a look of question. Dave shook his head. "Get the h-e-double l out of Cait's kitchen." Aaron just smiled at her as Cait reached for her cookbook.

Looking at Hotch, grabbing a frying pan from the drawer under the range top to get the sausages going, Emily said, "Can I at least get a coffee refill?"

Aaron smiled. "Do it all around." Emily happily smiled refilling all the cups, even reaching into the fridge to get Cait the half and half carton. Cait added it to her mug and thanked Emily with a smile and then added a bit of the Hotchner glare.

"I'm going, I'm going," Emily said. She grabbed her plate of grapefruit and headed to sit next to Dave.

Emily asked Jack how school was going and he began to regal them all with tales of Kenyon, the class clown and recess walking fact machine. Dave and Emily bit back their laughter when Jack repeated the story about Kenyon catching his parents making out. A seven year's old take on the situation was quite interesting to say the least.

As Jack was about to start with another Kenyon adventure, Morgan plopped down in the chair next to Emily, unceremoniously put this elbows on the counter, his head in his hands and moaned.

Emily looked at Jack. "Excuse me Jack, but I've got to talk to Derek for a second." Jack nodded his head. She smiled and looked at Morgan. A memory of a Sunday morning at Dave's cabin a couple years back fueled her wicked smile. "I've got my service weapon in my car," she snarked.

Dave smiled broadly at the memory, while Cait and Aaron shared a smile with each other. It took Morgan a few seconds to process what Prentiss was saying. He lifted his head a bit and looked at her. "I know; paybacks are a ….." He got cut off by Cait, Hotch, Dave and Emily.

"What?"

"Um, Jack is sitting right next to me," Emily pointed.

Dave looked at Morgan. "Little trouble seeing this morning?" he said with a devilish smile.

Jack looked him. "Uncle Dave, what's wrong with Derek?"

Dave smiled. "Jack, you really don't want to know how bad Derek's fuzzies are." The group roared.

Derek put his head back in his hands and moaned again.

###

**A/N1: The industrial size container of apple juice is just my terminology of what you buy at the big warehouse grocery stores (food markets to the international group). You can't buy anything small there. But for a family the Hotchner's size, especially with three boys, you can save a lot of money buying at those stores.**

**A/N2: While I have given my Dutch Delight some teasing, I'm so glad she gave me this idea to add to this story. So she gets the first end of story shout out! Thank you HGRHfan35 with luvs and hugs.**

**As always, the next one is to the CM Rev gang, especially my brilliant, wicked and totally saucy Hotch sisters. A shout to all my Twitter pals for their love and support when I'm pulling my hair out writing. And last, but certainly not least, the OK educator and hxchick!**

**And just an FYI: my writing queue is huge. You'll be hearing from me soon.**

***whispers* Check out Thn0715's daily one-shot series **_**365**_**. It's amazing and awesome! And my girl has her mojo back!**

***Knightly bow to Jedi Master* You rock woman; in more ways than one. ;)**


End file.
